The Potters
by Missmunky
Summary: Harry, Hermione, James, Lily, Ron, Harry's sis Chelsea, Harry and Hermione's daughter, and Ron and Chelsea's twins. This is their story. COMPLETE!
1. Dinner at the Potters

The Potters

Summary: What if Voldemort never existed? And Harry has a twin sister? Life wouldn't be as miserable for the Potters...but they will have some family issues...Harry and Chelsea (his twin) are 17 years old and are going back to Hogwarts for their last term. Starring Harry Potter as the super-annoying big brother, Chelsea as the sarcastic little sister, Lily as the dramatic mother of two, and James, the mischievous father.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Chelsea, whom I created-but anyway the credits all go to J.K. Rowling

Dinner at the Potters

The Potters are sitting down around their dining table for their last family dinner before the twins go back to Hogwarts. The twins, Harry and Chelsea, are two seventeen year olds and are offsprings of James and Lily Potter. Both has inherited James' dark hair, horrible eye sight (but it is not that bad; both wear contacts), and sense of humor. Both also inherited Lily's green eyes, and with the exception of Harry, her nose, lips, and facial shape. Chelsea has inherited Lily's temper and while Harry has inherited James' love for mischief. These teenagers tends to hex each other in the hallways of Hogwarts when they are angry at each other. That is why they get in loads of trouble and receive at least a howler from Lily each month. Harry just received his letter from Hogwarts that informed that he had been made Head Boy. Chelsea was proud of him, obviously, but feels a bit jealous because he's always in charge since he was older. Only by three or four minutes.

"Harry can you pass me the salt please?" asked Chelsea

Harry slid the salt down across the table and Chelsea caught it before it fell down to the floor.

"Thanks," said Chelsea.

"I can't believe you both are going back tomorrow," said Lily dramatically.

"Yeah...I really don't wanna go back," replied Chelsea as she tortured her steak with her fork

"What's wrong, Chels? I thought you liked school," said James suddenly

"I know what it is..It's Ron..isn't it?" mocked Harry. Chelsea was getting annoyed by Harry because he, Ron, and Neville had sprayed her with the hose in the garden while she was reading earlier.

"Just to so you know, you're on my last nerve, Harry," said Chelsea; her face burning.

"And no, it's not Ron...I'm just..going to miss home," lied Chelsea. Her father bought the lie, of course, but Lily knew it was something. Her daughter never misses home before, so it must be something else. She has always been excited to go back to Hogwarts.

"Wait 'til I tell Ron...he'll throw a party instantly. You know he's liked you since the first time he sees you and you should've seen him that night on the day when you both started going out ," Harry mocked. Chelsea ignored him.

"And I know you still like him back...You're my sister, I'm bound to know everything about you...and also because I've been reading your diary," Harry added. "_'Oh my god, I saw Ron in the Great Hall today..he looked soo cute with his new hairstyle'_" mocked Harry in a girly voice.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" shouted Chelsea as she rose from her chair and pulled out her wand and pointed it at her brother.

"What did I ever do to you! Gosh, Chels, take it easy!" protested Harry.

"Oh, shut up Harry, I knew it was your idea to spray me with the hose to-" argued Chelsea but she was cut off by her mother.

"BOTH OF YOU, BE QUIET! AND CHELSEA SIT DOWN!" yelled Lily at her twins.

Silence

"Both of you, I do not want to sent any more Howler this year just because you've been put into detention just because you both can not get along in class!" added Lily angrily.

"Sorry, mum," said the twins

"All right. I just want you both to get along. Harry, although you were born 3 minutes before your sister, that doesn't mean you can pick on her. You're supposed to protect her and be there for her no matter what. Chelsea, you have to learn to control your temper. And do not get violent to your brother, got it?" said Lily as she sighed.

"Fine," said the children sarcastically.

"James?"

"Mmm?"

"Aren't you going to say something?" asked Lily calmly to her husband

"Uh, yeah," he said, putting down the Prophet," Harry you were born 4 minutes before your sister."

"JAMES!" shouted Lily angrily

"Hon, I was kidding. Kids, I know you've inherited both of our intelligence, but I want you to stay focus on your studies. And Harry, don't let any boy get to your sister," said James.

"Does that mean that I get to choose who she's going out with?" asked Harry excitedly.

"In a way, yes," replied James.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Dad," said Chelsea sarcastically

"You're welcome," James said as he put up the Prophet.

Silence

"Mum," called Harry

"Yes, love?"

"Was I born three or four minutes before Chels?" he asked

Lily and Chelsea took a deep sigh.


	2. Brother and Father

Brother and Father

Later at night, when everyone was asleep, Chelsea snuck downstairs to get some ice cream. She was eating her ice cream peacefully when a tall figure walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Chels?"

"Who's there?" alerted Chelsea suddenly, pulling her wand, and pointed it at the figure who was actually her father.

"Sorry, dad," apologized Chelsea.

"No problem," said James, getting himself a bowl of ice cream, "are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," lied Chelsea.

"Darling, I'm your father, I know you. You would never sneak downstairs and eat ice cream in the middle of the night unless something's wrong. And your mother told me after dinner."

"Fine. I'm just nervous for tomorrow...I mean, Harry was right...for once. I'm worried about Ron. I broke up with his last term but I still want to be his friend but...I don't know if he wants me to be his friends or not...all I know is that it's going to be awkward, especially when Harry's there," explained Chelsea

"That's exactly how I felt when I was chosen to be Head Boy. I knew that your mum was going to be Head Girl, and this is exactly what I did," said James

"You went downstairs and ate ice cream the night before?" guessed Chelsea

"Yap. Exactly what I did. I was nervous about meeting Lily because I DID change that summer, for her. I actually wanted to see if we can start fresh. And you know what happened on the train?"

"You...asked her out for the 10,000th time?" Chelsea guessed again, this time she was kidding.

"No..." smirked James to his daughter," Who told you that?"

"Mum. She said she's rejected you since her first year and the middle of seventh year."

"Well, anyways, I just started talking to her and everything went well," corrected James.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed. Good night, love," James said as he gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"Night, Dad," Chelsea said. She sat on the kitchen island to finish her ice cream when half-sleepy Harry came downstairs.

He grunts as he opened the refrigerator. His grunts sounds like "Hey sis"

"Why are you here?" said Chelsea sarcastically. Harry was fully awake.

"I live here, remember?"

"Urrgh, never mind."

"Are you still mad at me because we sprayed you earlier?"

"Yes and for the fact that you're going to take advantage at me this term"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're not going to let any guy go out with me because Dad said for you to not let any boy get to me and stuff. Which I think is pretty stupid, by the way, and unfair, because you can go out with any girl you like!" exclaimed Chelsea

"Hey, I might not be the greatest big brother in the universe but I know one thing: I'm a guy, Chels. I know which guys are good, which are bad. I don't want you to get hurt, because first, you're my sister and no one mess with the Potters, second, I don't want you to get hurt, third, mum and dad are going to kill me if I let you out with the wrong guy, and last but not least Hermione is going to torture me with her lectures!" said Harry seriously.

Chelsea looked at her big brother in awe, thinking, _'He's not a bad brother after all. I mean, he sent Malfoy to the hospital wing for two weeks because he was harassing me last year. He gave me this sweater that time when Ron and him threw me into the lake...'_

The next second, Chelsea gave his big brother a hug. He gladly accepted it and he gave his little sister a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, Harry," said Chelsea.

"No problem," Harry replied.

Chelsea put her bowl of ice cream in the sink and headed upstairs to her bedroom to get some sleep.

"All right, good night, Harry," said Chelsea as she yawned.

"Night. Hey, isn't that the sweater that I gave you after we threw you into the lake?"

"Yeah," answered Chelsea.

"You're still wearing it? Why? I didn't know you'd like it," Harry said in a surprised voice.

"Cuz the greatest big brother in the universe gave it to me," Chelsea said as she smiled and

went upstairs.


	3. Mummy's boy and Daddy's girl

Mama's boy and Daddy's girl

"Okay, love, no fighting and take good care of each other, got it? And give your sister a break, ok?" said Lily while hugging her two teenagers.

"Ok, mum, don't worry. We'll be back for Christmas," said Harry, as he hugged his mother.

"Bye daddy, I'll miss you," said Chelsea in a sweet voice as she hugged her father.

" I'll miss you too. If you have any problem, Harry has the two way mirror, okay? Take care of each other and don't fight because you're not the only one who's sick of your mum's howler," said James to his one and only daughter.

"Ok. I love you, dad," said Chelsea as she let go.

"Love you too, sweetheart," said James. Chelsea went to hug her mother

"I'll miss you mum. I love you," Chelsea said sweetly as she hugged her mum.

" I'll miss you and I love you too, love. Take care, ok?" Lily said as she let go of her daughter.

"Come on, Chels, let's go," said Harry gently to his sister as he put his arm around her shoulder. The two walked towards the train.

"James, our little babies are grown up," said Lily as she wept a tear from her cheek.

"Pretty soon they'll be out of the house and we're free!" said James.

"JAMES!" hissed Lily

"Joking, baby," said James quietly.

The Hogwarts Express had left King's Cross Station and off to Hogwarts.


	4. I may not be the greatest big brother

I may not be the greatest big brother

Harry had went to the Head's compartment earlier and finally joined Ron, Hermione, and Chelsea. Ron and Hermione were messing around with Hermione's new camera and they were taking stupid pictures of themselves (and Chelsea, although she may not seem to noticed). Chelsea just sat in the corner next to Hermione and looked outside the window in a gloomy face.

"Hi, guys," said Harry as he smiled to them.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione as she threw herself on Harry to kiss him (they've been going out for almost a year and a half)

Ron nodded and smiled at Harry. Chelsea was drawn into her own world and she did not say anything or even look at Harry.

"What's up with her?" asked Harry quietly as he took the seat next to Ron and nodded at his sister.

"We don't know. She's been like that. Maybe you should talk to her, Harry, considering you're her brother. I'm worried about her," Hermione said quietly.

"All right. Chels?" Harry called his sister as he gave her a light punch.

"What? O yeah, great idea, Hermione," mumbled Chelsea as she was drawn back to reality.

"What's up with you? You're just sitting there, saying nothing, which is just not like the Chelsea Potter that I know for the past six years," said Hermione.

"Um, nothing. I'm okay. Really," lied Chelsea calmly.

"All right, if you say so."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron started talking about a bunch of stuff and all of the sudden, Chelsea rose from her seat.

"I need to go to the lavatory," she lied again.

She went out of the compartment and stood next to the door. Harry noticed that something clearly is the matter with his sister, so he went out of the compartment to follow her. He found her standing next to the door.

"Ok. Spill. I know you're lying, Chels. You were never good at lying. You can tell me, you know," Harry said as he hope to gain his sister's trust.

"Fine, Mr. Know-it-all. I just feel...awkward to sit there with you, Ron, and Hermione. I mean, it may not be awkward for you, but it is for me. And I still don't know what my future job will be and I have to find out before N.E.W.T.S., which sucks. And I miss dad and mum. And I guess I'm just lonely. I mean, even Neville's going out with Luna. I'm pathetic. I know I'm just being a drama queen but...it's just...I'm not as close to Hermione. I was really close to Ron and he's my closest friend ever but I broke that friendship when I broke up with him. I wanna be his friend again, but...I dunno, I'm just...pathetic. And I have no one to talk to because Ron's the only person who will understand," explained Chelsea.

"Well, about Ron...I can't really help you there 'cause he won't talk to me about how he feels about you so I have no idea. And I don't have your ability to force things out of people. But I know he's not over you. I told him-actually, it was Hermione's advice- to go and date some other people, but he always have stupid excuses."

"And like I said last night, Chels, I may not be the greatest big brother in the universe but...I'm here for you. There are times when I just wanna prank you or strangle you but I'm sure you have those times too. I'll try to understand. I'm here for you. Ok?" said Harry gently.

"Thanks Harry," said Chelsea as she hugged her big brother," But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Cuz if not mum's going to kill me"

"Harry!"

"Kidding. Cuz I'm your big brother. It's my job."

"Thanks."

Both then went in to the compartment.


	5. First Day Back

First Day Back

Their first day back was a little aggravating for Chelsea, seeing that she got double potions with Snape, double transfiguration with McGonnagal, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lupin (which was not a bad thing). Snape had made her partner up with Ron and they had to work together for two hours of awkwardness. They said nothing to each other except for, "Pass me the hellebore, Ron," or " Stir it clockwise, Dana, not counterclockwise." It was one hell of a day for Chelsea...and things are not getting better once she got to the common room at the end of the day.

The common room was fully occupied and there was nowhere left to sit and to do homework at except for Ron's fireplace. He sat on one of the armchairs and was doing his homework. Chelsea considered sitting with him for a moment but the decided to leave for the girls' dormitory. Once she opened the door, loud music from the girls' dormitory broke the silence of the common room. _"Not a good place to do homework,"_ thought Chelsea. She wondered why she hadn't thought of doing her work at the library, she had passed it on her way back to the common room! _"There's no sense of going back, I suppose, my legs are going to break any second now,"_ she thought again. She stood in the middle of the common room to double -check for any empty spots. But luck was not on her side that day.

She force herself to sit on the couch in front of Ron. She was minding her own business when Ron started talking to her.

"What've you got there?" Ron asked

"Transfiguration and Potions," she answered while being shocked at the same time. Ron hadn't talk to her for ages...even if he's always around her.

"Have you seen Harry and Hermione anywhere?" he asked again while searching the common room.

"No, but I bet I know what they're doing. Snogging in one of the hallways," said Chelsea as she beamed to Ron. Ron looked over her shoulders to spot Harry and Hermione standing right behind Chelsea.

"You know, we're not always snogging, we've got better stuff to do, like homework at the library," said Harry calmly.

Chelsea froze.

"Sorry," she said as she smiled to them.

"No problem," chuckled Hermione. Harry sat on the armchair next to Ron's and Hermione sat on Harry's lap.

"So, what's going on here? You guys were talking, right?" asked Harry to his sister

"Mmhmm," replied Chelsea. She did not look at anyone or anything except for her papers and notebook on her lap. She was busy writing answers to her homework.

"So, what were you two doing?" asked Ron curiously to Hermione and Harry

"Homework, at the library," said Hermione quickly.

"So you're all done with your homework?" asked Chelsea as she quickly looked up. She was hoping if she can copy Harry's homework because she was having some troubles with her own.

" No. We got kicked out," Harry said in a low voice as he blushed.

" HA! I knew it! So where did you snog her?" said Chelsea mischievously

"We were not sno-" protested Hermione but was cut by Harry

"Behind the fourth bookcase on the left of the door," he surrendered. Hermione raised her eyebrows and gasped as she gave him her I-can't-believe-you-told-her-that look.

"She's gonna force it out of me anyways! And besides, she's my sister, it's not like she's going to tell the whole world," protested Harry, "are you?" he added quickly as he looks at his sister.

Chelsea smiled mischievously as she said," Why shouldn't I? I mean, you practically announced it to the neighborhood when Ron and I broke-" She quickly broke off.

She quickly gathered her things and put them into her bag. As she swung her bag onto her shoulder and heads up to the girls' dormitory, she said, " It's late, I gotta go," and left.

"It's only five forty-five! And it's almost dinnertime!" Harry hollered. Ron fell silent and he packed his things and headed to the boys' dormitory

"Ron-" Hermione started off, but fell silent. She looked at Harry and she seems to be reading his mind.

"All right, you take Ron and I'll take Chelsea," she said as she rose up from his lap.

"Got it. Good luck. She's a rock," he said, then he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

Hermione opened the door of the girls' dormitory and loud music burst out. Lavender and Parvati were dancing on their beds and Chelsea was lying on her bed, trying to finish her Transfiguration essay.

"You finished your potion stuff?" asked Hermione as she sat on Chelsea's bed.

"Yes, and you can't crack me, Hermione," answered Chelsea in a serious tone.

"Fine, but can you please at least come down for dinner?" pleaded Hermione in a loud voice that seems to be fighting the loud music.

"I'm not hungry!"

"Fine!" Hermione said in an annoyed voice as she strolled out of the door.

At the boys' dormitory...

"Ron, you obviously can't miss dinner," Harry said, "It's just not you," he quickly added.

"I'll sneak down to the kitchen then," replied Ron as he laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Harry sat on his own bed.

"You know, she's my sister and it's not like I'm going to hit you if you tell me that you still want to go out with her," said Harry calmly.

"You serious?" said Ron suddenly, his spirit was rising.

"No," said Harry flatly, "Unless you swear not to break her heart again. She loved you, you know," said Harry as he lays flat on his bed, also looking at the ceiling.

"How'd you know? She never told me that,"

"I read her diary. It's like my job, since I'm her brother,"

"I don't believe you. Then why would she broke it off?"

"I don't know, I didn't get that far. Plus, she wont tell anyone," said Harry casually.

"Well, how am I supposed to get back with her if I don't know why she broke up with me in the first place?" asked Ron curiously.

"Easy, we'll sneak to the girls' dormitory at night and steal her diary. Or at least peek into it," said Harry mischievously

"I seriously am hoping that you're joking,"

"Do you want to get back to her or not?"

"Yes," Ron said softly as he blushed.

"Then come down to dinner and we'll talk it over!"

"Cool. Thanks, mate,"

"No problem," said Harry as he smiled.

The boys went out of their dormitory to find Hermione standing helplessly alone in front of their door.

"Where's Chelsea?"

"Doing her Potions essay. She won't listen to me. You should go talk to her, Harry," said Hermione.

"What? Why should I?" protested Harry

"First, you're her brother, and second, I don't think your parents will want your sister to skip dinner. She's already a stick! Next thing we'll know could be wether she has anorexia or not! I mean, God forbid, but, look at her! She already skipped lunch!" preached Hermione.

"Okay, okay! Calm down, sheesh!" Harry said as he knocked on the girls' door.

"CHELSEA!COME OUT HERE!I WANNA TALK TO YOU!IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" hollered Harry.

"I'M NOT COMING OUT FOR DINNER, I'VE GOT AN ESSAY TO DO!" Chelsea yelled

"RON'S UNCONSCIOUS!" lied Harry as he mouthed "Sorry" to Ron.

Chelsea sprinted out of the door, and found Harry, Hermione, and Ron standing in front of her.

"YOU LIAR!" yelled Chelsea

"EITHER EAT DINNER OR I'M CALLING MUM AND DAD!" hollered Harry as he got out the two way mirror. "LILY POT-"

"Experliarmus!" yelled Chelsea as she pointed her wand to the mirror. It flew out of Harry's hand and fell down on the floor, broken.

"You broke it!" shouted Harry to his sister

"Oh, really, Harry? Well, nothing gets past you, obviously. Reparo," said Chelsea sarcastically and the mirror was put back together. "Accio mirror," she said and the mirror flew to her hand.

"FINE!" shouted Harry. He went downstairs to the common room to take some Floo powder

and headed straight to one of the fireplaces. He thew the powder into the fire place and put his head into it as he yelled clearly, " GODRIC'S HOLLOW!"

At Godric's Hollow, Lily was preparing dinner while James was in the shower.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUM!DAAAAAAAAAAD!" shouted Harry's head from the fireplace in the living room. Startled, Lily dropped her knife and headed for the fireplace.

"Harry! What's wrong, love?" asked Lily to her son.

"Chelsea, that's what's wrong! She won't come down for dinner and she's skipped lunch already! And she's a stick!" said Harry, repeating Hermione's words.

James pops into the room. Although he was fully dressed, his black hair was messy (as usual) and wet.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"Chelsea wont eat dinner and she's burying herself under tons of stuff," said Lily.

"Is she there?" asked James.

"No, she won't come out of the girls' dormitory and I'm not allowed in there," explained Harry.

"There's a fireplace at the girls' dormitory, James, maybe we can pop there," said Lily calmly.

"I know, I've seen it," blurted James. The next second, James realized what he said and was going to run, but his wife already started shouting.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"It was fourth year, honey, and we were going to put itching powder on your uniform!"

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! IT WAS YOU MARAUDERS!" shouted Lily.

"Guys, can we get back to the main reason that I'm here?" broke Harry

"Fine. I'll deal with you later," said Lily in a dangerous tone and Harry's head was gone the next second.

Lily grabbed some Floo Powder and threw them into the fireplace. James was about to do the same, but Lily said, " No, you're not coming. You are to stay here until I get back, James. Got it?"

"But why can't I come? She's my daughter too!" protested James

"And that's just it, James, She's your daughter, which means she's a girl and lives in the girls' dormitory! I'm not about to have you go into the girls' dormitory for the second time!" snarled Lily.

"Fourth," replied James bluntly. Lily gave her husband her Oh-my-God-you-are-so-gonna-get-punished look.

She went into the fireplace and yelled, " Gryffindor Seventh Year Girls' Dormitory!" The next second, she saw the empty girls' dormitory and found her one and only daughter lying on her bed with her glasses on, doing her Potions Essay.

"Darling, why aren't you at dinner?" asked Lily gently.

"Mum? Great, Harry told you, didn't he? Remind me to get back at him." said Chelsea as she put down her glasses on top of her potions essay.

"There will be no getting back or you'll see me ever so often. And you haven't answer my question, Chelsea, why aren't you eating? You're going to get sick!" said Lily as she sat on her daughter's bed.

"I'm not hungry," said Chelsea flatly and the next thing was her stomach growled ever so loudly.

"Not hungry, eh?" smiled Lily

"Fine, mum. Because Ron's going to be there and I just don't feel like looking at him right now," said Chelsea truthfully.

"You know, before I fell for your daddy, I used to dislike him so much. Looking at his face made me sick. But, on my fifth year, when my best friend Charlotte went out with Sirius, I was forced to sit with him. I thought that it would be a disaster, but it wasn't," said Lily as she tried to comfort her daughter.

"Fine, fine, fine! I'll go down to dinner and eat," surrendered Chelsea at last.

"That's my girl. I have to go deal with your father now," said Lily as she kissed Chelsea's forehead and walked back to the fireplace.

"Why, what did he do this time?" said Chelsea as she got up and straightened herself.

"Something he did in the past. Bye, sweetheart. I love you," said Lily

"Love you too," said Chelsea as she went out of the girls' dormitory.

Lily yelled " GODRIC'S HOLLOW!" and she was once again in her living room, about to deal with James.


	6. Scream

Scream

"So, finally got hungry?" smirked Harry to his sister as she sat down next to him.

"Shut up now, Harry, before I make you shut up," said Chelsea in her I'm-so-not-in-the-mood tone. The rest of the Gryffindors (excluding Ron and Hermione) went all "Ooooo" and Harry obviously couldn't take it.

"Yeah? Make me!" challenged Harry.

"I'm not in the mood Harry, so please just shut up," Chelsea replied as she put her pork in her mouth. Harry refused to back down.

"Why, scared?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm so afraid of you," replied Chelsea sarcastically.

"Yeah, you better be. Or else you'll be so sor-"

"SILENCIO!" shouted Chelsea as she pointed her wand at Harry. His mouth kept on moving but no sound came out of his mouth.

"Like I said, Harry, I'm not in the mood. Maybe next time you should deflate your head a little," said Chelsea as she got up and left the table back to the common room.

At the common room, Chelsea did not feel like going back to her Potions essay. She wanted to talk to someone, but who should she talk to? The first person that came into her mind was obviously Ron, but they were in some awkward moments, thanks to her stupid words earlier that afternoon. The next person was Hermione, but she was at dinner. Harry was the next person, but she was too annoyed by him. Her parents are probably blowing up the house by now. The next person was Sirius.

Her godfather would understand, wouldn't he? Harry is so much like James, and Sirius have been friends with James forever, so he might understand. She quickly got out the two-way mirror that Sirius gave her and Harry last Christmas, and shouted, "SIRIUS BLACK!"

In a quick second, Sirius' head popped into the mirror and he looked so...messy.

"Hiya, Chels. What's going on?"

"Hi Sirius. I just hexed Harry and right now I'm expecting mum's howler to come tomorrow morning."

"Ok. So, how are you?"

"Annoyed. You?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of busy right now, so, can I get back to you later? I got myself a girl here,"

"You disgust me. So much of a godfather you are," said Chelsea sarcastically, and Sirius' image faded out of the mirror.

Chelsea sat on a couch in front of one of the fireplaces. She starred into the glowing fire as her mind battles.

"_Why are you living like this, Chelsea?"_

"_Because I've got an asshole for a brother and a dim-witted mind."_

"_No, it's mostly of your dim-witted mind. You know you still like Ron"_

"_No, I don't. I do not like him"_

"_You were never good at lying, Chelsea."_

"_I, Chelsea Lilian Potter, have no feelings whatsoever towards Ronald Arthur Weasley!"_

"_Yes you do, Chelsea, and you might as well tell him"_

"_What if he doesn't feel the same way anymore"_

"_Only one way to find out, now, right?"_

"I'm going mad," said Chelsea to herself as the portrait hole swung open and students started coming in.

"Chelsea," she heard a soft voice called her name. Chelsea turned around to find Hermione standing in front of her.

"What?"

"I just want to say...I'm sorry about Harry," Hermione said apologetically.

Chelsea smiled, " It's not your fault. He's got my dad's genes, that's all."

"And if you need anyone to talk to, anyone who's a girl, I'm there for you," replied Hermione.

"Thanks, 'Mione," Chelsea said as they hugged.

"Aw, this is a Hallmark moment, isn't it, Ron?" Harry said from the background as he picked up Hermione's magical camera and snapped a couple of pictures.

"Harry, don't make it worse, please," said Hermione sharply.

"Well, she didn't have to hex me in the first place!"

"Yeah, I did, my brother," pipped Chelsea suddenly.

"Yeah? For what reason?"

"I asked you to shut up, but I think your brain was jammed because of all those tortilla chips that you ate, so you kept on talking, and I just had to hex you," explained Chelsea.

"I...I..." Harry was speechless. Chelsea stormed out of the common room to lay down on her bed. She starred at the ceiling and fell asleep...

In the middle of that night, Chelsea suddenly woke up. She sat on her bed, looking down at herself to find that she was still wearing her uniforms and her potions essay is due...(looks at her alarm clock-it was 4 a.m. in the morning)...5 hours from now! She changed into her pajamas (green tank top and blue pants with monkeys on them) and put on her bunny slippers. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail. She gathered her potions essay and went down to the common room to finish it.

She sat on an armchair in front of one of the fireplaces and got started. In less than one hour, she finished it brilliantly. She went upstairs to go back to sleep for 1 other hour .

Meanwhile, at he boys' dormitory...

At five o'clock in the morning, all of the boys with the exception of Harry and Ron were fast asleep. Harry got out his invisible cloak and sheltered himself and Ron. They went into the girls' dormitory, and headed straight for Chelsea's night stand. They found her diary laying down on the night stand and quickly they looked for the page. At last, they found it. The entry was a bit blurry-because Chelsea was in tears when she wrote it. Harry took off the clock off them and whispered to Ron as he read the entry.

_May 29_

_I broke up with Ron._

_IS THERE MORE TO SAY? _

_I broke up with Ron._

_It's not his fault, of course, it's mine. It's ALWAYS mine._

_I was afraid to lose him because he's a QUIDDITCH player. I mean, I am, too, but after that championship match, he blocked every shot that all of the good-looking girls in this school started going after him. An me? I'm not a good-looking girl. I know that he's going to dump me for another girl soon. I just know that it was going to happen, especially after last night, after he emptied out his bookbag that was filled with love letters from other girls. I just had to end it before I get hurt. So, in a way, I was saving myself. Or at least that's what I thought. But, you know, I was hurting myself. How do I know that he's going to dump me? Have I seen him flirting with another girl lately? No. How can I be so paranoid! And stupid! I wanna say that I didn't mean what I said right about now, but what kind of psycho make up with her ex-boyfriend 5 minutes after she broke things off with him?_

_This sucks...This is lower than low..._

_Chelsea_

"And now we know why," said Ron out loud, waking Hermione up. Seeing the two boys in the girls' dormitory, Hermione freaked out and scream her head off. Instantly, all of the girls woke up and scream on top of their lungs. Chelsea ended the screaming when she noticed her brown journal on Harry's hand. Her face was red.

"I suggest that you get out, right now, before I hex you so bad that what you just did was the last thing that you did," shouted Chelsea as she raised her wand. Her face was red and she had lost her sleepiness. The two boys sprinted out of the girls' dormitory (Ron was holding Chelsea's diary still) and ran into the boys' dormitory. They stood still to catch their breaths and Ron held up the diary and Harry just smiled as he caught his breath.

"Ok, I'm off to dreamland," said Harry as he went off to sleep. Ron couldn't sleep; he was to overjoyed about having Chelsea's diary in his hand. He did not care about her reaction afterwards, the only thing that he cared about was reading (yes, reading) that diary that holds so much about the girl that he loves so much. He couldn't read it in the boys' dormitory-it was too uncomfortable- so he decided to read it in the common room that he _thought_ was empty.

He had reached the last step when he heard a sob. A girl was sitting on an armchair in front of a fireplace. She had a dark brown hair that was tied to a ponytail. She was crying quietly. Ron stepped down to see clearly who she was (it could've been any girl with a dark brown hair). He recognized her emerald eyes immediately. Chelsea Potter's green eyes were filled with tears and her face as well as her eyes were red.

"I'm okay," she said between sobs as she wipes her tears from her red cheeks. Ron sat down on the sofa next to her.

"So that's why you broke up with me?" asked Ron. Chelsea did not move a muscle nor say anything.

"You were afraid that you were going to lose me? That's it?" said Ron, with a sad smile.

Chelsea sobbed again. "You must think I'm a selfish idiot now, huh?"

"No, I think you're the Chelsea Potter that I've known six years ago. The Chelsea who almost quit her Quidditch team on her fifth year after seeing numbers of other good chasers. She was afraid that she was going to be replaced, because she wasn't flying so well that time and she just had to hex her brother every practice," said Ron as he beamed at her. She looked at him, still not believing that he would go through all these just to get back with her. Sneaking out of his dormitory, going into the girls' dormitory, stealing her diary, and almost skipping dinner, although he had skipped lunch before dinner.

"Why, Ron? Why would you skip lunch and sneak into our dormitory and steal my diary?" asked Chelsea numbly.

"Do you really think that I'm going to dump you because of th attentions I got after the match? Do you really think that?" asked Ron back.

"Well, yes...I guess," said Chelsea, looking down at her toes.

"Chels, I would never stoop that low. I mean, I would never break up with you because of that reason,"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"First, Harry'll probably kill me, second, because I care about you, and..." stooped Ron suddenly.

"And what?"

"Nah, nothing." He stood up and looked outside the window nearby.

"Ron, you know perfectly well of my ability to force things out of people," said Chelsea. She stood next to Ron and gazed outside the window.

"Fine..."

"Good. Now tell me"

"Because I never felt this way about a girl before"

"How do you feel?"

Ron never answered this question but he leaned in and kissed Chelsea deeply. Surprised, Chelsea returned the kiss and it broke when they heard footsteps from the stairs (that leads to the dormitory). Unsurprisingly, it was Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Hermione.

"It's about time! You were driving us all mad!" yelled Harry. Ron and Chelsea just beamed at them...


	7. Official

Official

"Soooo, would it be okay if I go out with your sister again?" asked Ron hopefully to Harry.

It was breakfast, and Ron was pleading to Harry about going out with Chelsea.

"Why are you asking me? Do I look like Chelsea to you?" asked Harry playfully

"Cuz Chelsea told me that I gotta ask you for 'permission'," explained Ron

"Hmm, give me 10 years to think about it," said Harry mischievously.

"Come on, Harry!"

"Fine. But there are conditions," warned Harry in a serious tone.

"Okay, what's that?" asked Ron

"If you hurt her, it's me you're going to be dealing with," said Harry dangerously.

"I swear I won't hurt her. I love your sister, mate, do you seriously think that I'm going to

do anything to hurt her?"

"I don't know, but just incase. I gotta fly, I'm meeting Hermione at the library," said Harry as he stands up and leaves.

"Thanks!" yelled Ron.

He smiled as he walked to the Great Hall. He saw Chelsea walking by, her nose was buried under her Charms notes.

"Chels!" hollered Ron. He hurried up to her and they kissed.

"So, what'd he say?" asked Chelsea brightly as she bit her lower lip

"He said it's okay," said Ron joyfully and they kissed once again.

Chelsea smiled joyfully.

"Listen, I'm going to be late for Charms. I have to go," said Chelsea as she checked the time.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be late for Transfiguration. Bye, babe," said Ron and the two kissed and went their separate ways.

When she got to Charms, she was almost late. But luckily, Professor Flitwick was late himself. Harry sat on his assigned seat (which was right next to Chelsea). Chelsea sat down as she gave Harry a hug.

The entire class gasped. _Are those really the Potter twins? Hugging? Do pigs suddenly fly?_

"Chels, I'm-gasp-turning-gasp-blue-"choked Harry

"Sorry," said Chelsea as she let go of him. Harry held his throat and catch his breath.

"What was that for? It's not like I hexed you or anything!" protested Harry loudly.

"No, pea brain, it was a thank you. Thanks for letting me and Ron go out again," said Chelsea brightly.

"No problem," said Harry.

A/N : there's more to it! Review, please!


	8. A Trip to St Mungo's

1

Thank you to all of my reviewers!Your reviews had really made my days!

A Trip To St. Mungo's

The cold weather of November was approaching and seventh year students were busy with their extra lessons to prepare for N.E.W.T.S. Chelsea and Ron hardly ever have anytime to relax and be on their own, considering Ron's Quidditch practices and Chelsea's extra N.E.W.T.S classes. Hermione and Harry somehow managed to find times, however-which is hardly impossible with Harry's Quidditch practices and Hermione's regular trip to the library. They have been going out for

Charm class was going pretty well until a second year boy came running into the classroom, holding an envelope.

"Professor...Professor Flitwick...I here have a letter addressed to..." paused the boy as he looks down at the envelope, "Harry and Chelsea Potter."

He handed the envelope to Harry and then left. Curiously, Harry opened the envelope quickly. Chelsea read the letter to harry and herself in a whisper.

"_Dear Chelsea and Harry,_

_Come to Dumbledore's office as soon as you get this letter. We'll be taking a trip down to St. Mungo's. The password is Chocolate frog, but do not tell anyone._

_-Sirius_."

The twins glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows. The y gathered their things and went up to Professor Flitwick to show him the letter. Professor Flitwick nodded and dismissed them.

They hurried to Dumbledore's office and gasped for breath when they reached the gargoyle. "Chocolate-gasp-frog.." said Harry breathlessly. The gargoyle moved slightly to become stairs that leads to Dumbledore's office. They knocked on the door and went into the circular room when they heard, "Enter."

Dumbledore was sitting down on his chair and Sirius was sitting down on the chair opposite him. He stood up to give the twins a hug.

"What's going on, Professor?" asked Chelsea curiously.

"I think that it is Sirius' right to tell you about what had happened," replied Dumbledore softly.

"Ok, what's going on, Sirius?" asked Harry

"Well, you see, what had happened was..um..Lily blew up at James about us Marauders sneaking into the girls' dormitory while we were at school, and James kept on protesting and couldn't calm her down, so he called me. I apparated and accidentally laid on top of James' leg and well..." Sirius took a deep sigh and gave the twins an apologetic look," I sort of, kind of, accidentally, um...broke his leg. Lily got mad again and hexed me, so I pointed my wand at her and I was about to counter a spell but I swear I DIDN'T...and one of the wall art fell down and hit Lily's arm," said Sirius quickly. Chelsea raised her eyebrows and blew up at Sirius while Harry just chuckled.

"YOU DID WHAT?" she exclaimed

"Well, it was an accident!" protested Sirius helplessly. Harry was still chuckling.

"AND SHUT IT, HARRY! THEY'RE OUR PARENTS!" shouted Chelsea to Harry.

"GOD, CHELS, WILL YA TAKE A JOKE!" yelled Harry

"That's enough, Mr. and Miss Potter, now you two will travel with Sirius to St. Mungo's to visit your parents, do you understand?" said Professor Dumbledore

"Yes, sir," replied the twins

"I have arranged a portkey that will take you there. I expect for the both of you to be back here by Monday."

"Thank you, sir."

Chelsea, Harry, and Sirius grabbed the Portkey and in five seconds was at the receptionist's desk at St. Mungo's. Sirius headed to the desk and was about to ask where James and Lily were, but saw the blonde healer and started flirting with her.

"Hello, beautiful, my two friends, Lily and James Potter were just admitted here. Will you tell me where they are at right at this moment?" asked Sirius in his oh-so-sweet voice.

"Lily and James Potter...fifth floor, second door to your right. I need you to sign in on the visitor's list, please, Mr..."

"Black," Sirius signed the paper. He put a star next to his name and left his address next to his name," and visit me soon, I think my stomach is full of butterflies that you need to sort out."

Behind him, Chelsea and Harry were disgusted and annoyed at Sirius. They headed up to him and pulled him off the desk.

"Come on, loverboy, we're going," said Chelsea in an annoyed voice.

"I'LL SEE YOU SOON, MY PRETTY!" yelled Sirius to the receptionist as Chelsea and Harry dragged him away.

They finally reached Lily and James' room. They opened the door to find James's left leg in a cast and Lily's right arm hanging on a sling. Harry approached Lily's bed and Chelsea went up to James' bed.

"Mum, are you okay?"

"Yes, love, I'm fine. We're just waiting for healer Schmidt to come down and check on us, then we'll be back home," said Lily in a much calmer voice.

"Why can't they just make you drink some Skele-Gro or just conjure a spell?" asked Chelsea.

"They're going to do that when healer Schmidt comes," explained James.

"Hah, lucky I was there to take you both here," said Sirius proudly.

"If you weren't there none of us would be here, mate," James said in an annoyed voice.

Sirius ignored them.

Healer Schmidt came at last and conjure the spells. The Potters and Sirius apparated back to their house and Chelsea and Harry gasped at the sight of their destroyed living room.

"Gee, Dad, exactly how many times have you been to the girls' dormitory?"

"Four or five," snapped Lily as she cast an angry look at James. James just sighed.

"Beats me," said Harry under his breath.

"Excuse me, young man, but, what did you say?" snapped Lily to her son as Chelsea just shrugged.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" exclaimed Harry.

"I knew it was something, you might as well spill it or I'll force it out of you!" snarled Lily. Harry stayed quiet and gave his little sister his you-better-not-tell look. Chelsea smiled mischievously as she blurted out,

"He and Ron snuck into the girls' dormitory."

"YOU TOO?" shouted Lily

"Well, you see, mummy, we had to do that , it was a matter of life and death, you see..." explained Harry as he bats his eyelashes, hoping that his mum will not punish him.

"A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH? WHO'S LIFE AND DEATH?"

"Ron's"

"WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO GO THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"Well, it was mine, but.."

"THAT'S IT, YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE! FROM NOW ON I'M BANNING YOU FROM YOUR HOGSMEADE TRIPS!"

"WHAT? MUM THAT'S UNFAIR! DAD, TELL HER THAT'S UNFAIR!"

"Lils, that's unfair," said James softly

"Yeah, Lils, you can just break his leg or something," suggested Sirius

"Shut up, Sirius," snapped Lily,"And you, young man, are banned from two of your Hogsmeade trips and if you cross the line again, you are grounded next summer!" she added to Harry.

"Ok, ok, sheesh!" replied Harry. He gave Chelsea a dangerous look and headed upstairs to his room. Chelsea did the same. Harry slammed his door and Chelsea can hear him sulking from her room. She headed to her desk to write Ron a letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_Don't worry, I'm fine. My mum blew up at my dad (again) and destroyed half of the house. It was over a silly matter, really. Sirius broke my dad's leg and my mum's arm, but they're okay now. We'll be back at Hogwarts by Monday, seeing that today is Friday. Harry just got yelled at, because I sort of told that you guys snuck into our dormitory. Mum says if he cross the line one more time, he's grounded this summer. _

_I'll miss you this weekend and I'll see you Monday._

_Love,_

_Chels_

_P.S.: Harry's banned from the next two Hogsmeade trip. Ha..ha..ha.._

Someone knock at her door. Softly she said, "Come in," and Lily entered her room. Her face was bright red after yelling to James and Harry.

"What's up, mum?" asked Chelsea as Lily lays down on her daughter's bed.

"Those boys will never grow up. Harry's 17, but he acts as if he's 9. James' 37, but he acts as if he's 15. When you children were born, I was hoping that you and James will grow up together, but I guess James will never grow up," sighed Lily.

"Well,mum, I think that you're taking this a bit too seriously. I mean, what dad did was a long time ago,"

"Yeah, you're probably right. I should go apologize to him, right?" asked Lily. Chelsea nodded.

"Thanks, sweetheart," said Lily. She gave Chelsea a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room.

Across the hall, Harry was writing a letter to Hermione on his desk.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_Hey babe, I'm here at my house. My mum and dad argued (again) and thanks to Sirius they both ended up at St. Mungo's with a broken leg and arm. But no worries, they're okay now. Chelsea just sold me out to my mum about me and Ron sneaking into your dormitory and my mum blew up at me. Now I have to miss TWO Hogsmeade trips and mum says if I "cross the line one more time" she'll ground me next summer. _

_Anyway, my parents and Sirius are downstairs fixing up our destroyed living room (all credits go to Lily Potter, James Potter, and Sirius Black, obviously). Chelsea's in her room doing whatever it is she's doing. And I'm here, in my room, missing you every second that I'm not with you. I love you and I'll see you when I get back on Monday._

_Love,_

_Harry._

He went out of his bedroom to find Hedwig the same time Chelsea got out of her room to get Fly, the family owl. They said nothing to each other on their way downstairs until they've sent their letters and went back to their rooms.

Sirius stayed for dinner and at first it was an unusually quiet dinner. Sirius broke the silence and everyone laughed at his jokes. The adults were talking-they made up with each other already. It was a very unusual dinner at the Potters. The situation was strange and quiet...until after dinner.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!" screamed Chelsea. Harry had poured ice down the back of her shirt.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" hollered Lily as she walked halfway into the living room from the kitchen.

James and Sirius laughed their heads off in the living room at the sight of Chelsea screaming.

"Nothing!" yelled James and Sirius.

Lily went back to the kitchen, trying to trust James and Sirius that nothing's wrong. Chelsea went into the kitchen, leaving the three laughing boys in the living room. She had a very annoyed face as she stomped up the stairs.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Men exists, that what's wrong," she said sarcastically as she headed upstairs to her room.


	9. Bad News, Hermione

1Thank you very much to all of my reviewers! Sorry this chapter's so late.

Bad News, Hermione

It was the night before Christmas break. Hermione and Chelsea were packing their belongings and so were Harry and Ron. They all went down to the common room afterwards, to hang out before they go home.

"So you are spending Christmas at our house, right?" asked Harry to Ron.

"Unless my parents and Ginny are not going to Romania," said Ron.

"Sweet. This is going to be the coolest Christmas!" exclaimed Harry.

Then an owl came flying through the window. It was a letter from Hermione from her father. She opened it and read it quietly to herself:

_My Dear Hermione,_

_This might be some sort of a shock to you, my dear, but your mother had been hiding some important things from us. We have been fighting all year long when you were at school. We could not bear it anymore, so your mother is filing for divorce._

_Darling, please do not cry. Even though we are not living together anymore, we still love you more than our own lives. Thank you for understanding. _

_Love,_

_Daddy_

Tears fell down Hermione's cheeks and she dropped the letter and ran up to the girls' dormitory. As they gazed upon Hermione, Chelsea, Ron, and Harry picked up the letter and read it to themselves. After, they ran upstairs and the boys waited in front of the dormitory while Chelsea went in. Inside, a crying Hermione was sitting on her bed. At this sight, Chelsea quickly went up to her and hugged her.

"I...I had..no...idea...how..c-c-could...t-they d-do t-this t-t-to m-me?" sobbed Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm really sorry," replied Chelsea. They let go of their hug and Hermione suddenly got up and wept her tears.

"I..I ..have to go to the b-bathroom," she lied._ 'You're a much worse liar than Harry, Hermione,'_Chelsea thought. She went out of the dormitory and founf Harry and Ron in front of it. Suddenly she cried and Harry pulled her into a hug.

"I-It's..n-n-not f-fair H-Harry...It's not fair," sobbed Hermione. Harry said nothing, he just hugged her so tight and brushed her curly (not bushy anymore) hair. Ron patted her on her back and Chelsea hugged her and so did Ron.

After a while, Hermione was leaning on Harry in front of the fire. Ron and Chelse just watched. They were sitting down in the common room and Hermione was about to talk to her father.

"Are you sure, Hermione? Are you sure you don't want me to come with?" asked Harry.

"I'm a big girl, Harry, but thanks," replied Hermione with a crooked little smile on her face. She kissed him lightly and put her head into the fire and shouted, " GRANGERS' HOUSE!"

Her father was sitting on the couch, his face burried in his hands.

"Daddy," Hermione said softly as tears started falling from her deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry," said Jack, Hermione's father.

"That..That's okay, Dad, I'm okay," said Hermione as she tried so hard to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry, darling," sobbed Jack.

"Dad, it's okay, dad. I have something to tell you," said Hermione, still trying to hold back her tears.

"Okay, okay. What were you going to say to me, darling?" asked Jack, wiping tears from his face.

"Would you be okay if I spend Christmas at the Potters' house?" asked Hermione, this time tears were running down her face.

"I supposed that's fine, dear, that's okay. I need to be alone, anyway," said Jack softly.

"Thanks, Daddy," replied Hermione.

"No problem. Now off you go," said her father. Hermione was halfway taking out her head form the fire when she said,

"Daddy, you're still a great father. I love you,"

"I love you too, Hermione,"

In seconds her head was gone from the fire.

"How'd it go?" asked Ron curiously.

"Looks like we're spending Christmas together," Hermione smiled lightly as Harry wiped her tears. They hugged and kissed and Ron and Chelsea decided to leave them alone for a stroll outside.


	10. The Basement at Christmas Eve

1The Basement at Christmas Eve

The four teenagers apparated in front of the Potters' residence the next morning. They knocked on the door, waking Lily and James up.

"Who is it?" said James sleepily as he opened the door.

"Merry Christmas, Dad!" said Chelsea as she hugged her father.

"Lily! The children are here!" hollered James, " How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm fine daddy," said Chelsea cheerfully as she let go of her dad. Harry hugged him next as Lily went down the stairs. The children went into the house.

"Mum!" exclaimed Harry and Chelsea as they saw their mum yawning. They ran toward her and hugged her.

"Oh, my loves, I missed you so much!" said Lily. James were greeting Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione, how are you! Thanks for spending Christmas with us!"

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Potter. I'm fine, how do you do?"

"Great, I'm great! Ron! Great to see you! Have you been taking care of my daughter?"

"Yeah, me and Harry have. Happy Christmas, Mr. P"

"What's all the commotion?" asked the sleepy voice of Sirius.

"The kids are here, dunderhead!" exlaimed James.

"Mum, what's Sirius doing here?" asked Chelsea ina whisper as she went up to her mother.

"He and your dad were up all night wrapping their Christmas presents-they went on a late Christmas shopping," explained Lily.

"Again?" asked Chelsea as she raised her eyebrows

"Been like that ever since we got married, sweetheart. I don't expect their tradition to change soon. Only a rare miracle would do so," chuckled Lily.

Chelsea laughed. Sirius approached her and pulled her into a hug.

"Aw, how's my favorite goddaughter doing?"

"Better, Sirius. And you?" asked Chelsea cheerfully

"I'm full of the Christmas spirit, if you ask me," smiled Sirius.

It was Christmas eve and Lily and James were holding their annual Christmas party. The living room was full of adults, mostly James and Lily's co-workers and classmates from Hogwarts. Chelsea and Harry had always hid in their basement during this party. This time, they took Ron and Hermione with them.

"Why won't you guys go up there?" asked Hermione curiously.

"And talk to a bunch of old wizards-" said Harry

"who talks about nothing but their olden days? Get real, Hermione," finished Chelsea.

"So what are we doing here?" piped Ron

"Well, we usually look for old stuff or watch movies. Or duel. But mum won't let us duel anymore because last time we did..." said Harry

"It didn't ended up so pretty," finished Chelsea.

"When has it ever?" shrugged Ron

"Shut up," said Chelsea.

"Hmm...so now what? Ouch!" said Hermione as she leaned back and her back hit a pointy thing. She turned around and found a tapestry.

"Cool! The Potter Family Tapestry! Aw, Harry, you were such a cute kid!" exclaimed Hermione

"And I'm not anymore?" asked Harry with a puppy look in his eyes. Hermione kissed him lightly as she smiled.

"Of course you still are! Why else would I go out with you?" joked Hermione

"Man, Mrs. P sure a lot like you, Chels," said Ron randomly.

"Ron, she's my mum. I'm bound to look like her," said Chelsea in her no...really-voice.

"And what's this underneath?" said Hermione as she lifted a heavy photo book fro underneath the tapestry.

"NO! You can't look at that!" exclaimed Harry suddenly.

"Why not?" smiled Hermione mischievously.

"Because that's the Potter family photobook. Go ahead, Hermione, it's not like I've got some embarrassing pictures," said Chelsea as she chuckled. They opened the book and the first picture was of...


	11. The Pictures and The Backyard

1Wow...my inbox's full of reviews...and I thank you all my reviewers for that! Keep those reviews coming please! And sorry that this chapter is a bit late...I got some tight schedule, you see...ok...enjoy!

The pictures and the backyard

_And the first picture they saw was of..._

Baby Harry that just came out of his mother's womb in James' arms. Hermione went "aww..." while Chelsea and Ron laughed hysterically. Harry's cheeks turned crimson.

"Shut up! I was only a couple of hours old!" shouted Harry. The three were still laughing but they stopped after 5 minutes.

"Who took that picture, anyway?" asked Ron, still laughing softly.

"Sirius," said Chelsea, trying to hold back her laughter.

"And he's a dead man by tonight," mumbled Harry.

They turned to the next page and what they saw was not Chelsea's picture that was taken at least a couple of hours after she was born, but Chelsea's picture that was taken when she was about five years old. It was actually of Harry and Chelsea; taken on Halloween. Harry was dressed as a frog, and Chelsea was a fairy. The "aww.."s from Hermione kept on coming. The next picture was the Potter's family picture taken when Harry and Chelsea were about three or four years old. James was holding Chelsea and Lily was holding little Harry who stuck his tongue out. The next pictures was of the four marauders-including Peter (he's actually a good guy, since Voldemort never existed). The next picture was of Lily and her best friend, Charlotte West- who is now Charlotte West-Lupin.

The very last picture in the album was of Lily, James, 17-year-old Harry, and 17-year-old Chelsea. It was taken in front of the Hogwarts Express.

"You know, there's a lot of single pictures-rather embarrassing ones-of Harry. Where are yours, Chels?" piped Ron. They closed the book and all of their faces were red after laughing so much.

"Do you really think I'd tell you?" asked Chelsea as she raised her eyebrows.

"Stupid question," said Harry, " And nothing that we saw, heard, smelled, or spoke about is to EVER leave this room, caphise?" warned Harry as he glared to all three of them.

"Fine," said Hermione

"Whatever," said Ron. Chelsea said nothing.

"Chels, caphise?" repeated Harry

"I'm not promising," said Chelsea mischievously. Harry glared at her and Chelsea started running around the basement with Harry chasing her. He caught her and put her into a headlock.

"FINE! FINE!" shouted Chelsea.

"HA!"yelled Harry as he let go of his sister. Chelsea rubbed her neck and sat on Ron's lap-he was sitting on the couch. Harry and Hermione sat on the couch opposite of them. Harry turned the TV on and XXX was playing. They decided to watch this movie. It started out fine...until halfway into the movie when Hermione and Harry started making out. Disgusted, Ron and Chelsea went upstairs, through the living room, and out to the cold backyard. It was freezing, but they sat on the swing. James had shielded it with some kind of "warming" charm-he and Lily often spend a lot of time on that swing.

"So...how are things in your world?" asked Ron as he put his arms around Chelsea's neck.

"Okay...except for N.E.W.T.S. Yours?"

(A/N: I'm gonna write it in dialogue form, ok?)

Ron: Same as yours. Harry's been driving me up to the wall, though

Chelsea: He does that to everyone. You should know that, after almost seven years

Ron: Yeah, but he's been talking about Hermione non-stop!

Chelsea: Yeah, same with Hermione. I mean, usually she talks of nothing but school stuff!

Ron: That's them, allright..

Chelsea: Yeah...

(Awkward silence)

Ron (turns to Chelsea): Have I ever told you that I love you?

Chelsea (chuckles): You say that to me and Hermione after every time one of us let you copy our

notes.

Ron: (smiles) yeah...well... no I meant, have I ever told you that I love you and actually mean it? You know like guy to girl?

Chelsea (smiles): Not until now...thanks.

(Awkward silence)

Ron: Aren't you gonna say something?

Chelsea: Like what?

Ron: Like..."I love you too" or...something?

(Chelsea kissed Ron deeply)

Chelsea: Would that cover it?

Ron: Yeah. Why won't you say it, though?

Chelsea: Ok...(softly) I love you too...

Ron (mischievously): what was that? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you...

Chelsea (chuckles and louder): I love you too!

Ron (mischievously): Huh?

Chelsea (shouted): I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU IDIOT!

Ron: Okay..okay..I get the point!

(Both laughs and start making out...)

After minutes later, they broke off and smiled at each other.

"Come on, we better check on those kids (Harry and Hermione)," said Chelsea softly in her I-wish-we-don't-have-to-though voice.

"Yeah, before they "destroy" something," said Ron mischievously. They laughed as they walked into the house. Inside, the guests had left and the whole family were surprised by the opening of the door. They all had their angry faces on (except for Harry and Sirius, who were trying so hard not to laugh).

"Uh-oh," whispered Chelsea.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO!" yelled James.

"Out in the backyard," said Chelsea innocently.

"REALLY? WHY AREN"T YOU BOTH IN THE HOUSE? OR IN THE BASEMENT?"

"Harry and Hermione needed some private time so...we went outside. And why are you yelling?" asked Chelsea, half-shoutingly. Lily slowly walked to her daughter and took her hand and went to the kitchen. Ron was alone in the living room with the Potter men, Hermione and Sirius. James started interrogating him. In the kitchen...

"What happened?" asked Lily in a soft voice that was very concerned.

"Nothing! Mum, trust me, nothing happened! We were just sitting on the swing! I mean, we kissed, and that's all! You know I wouldn't do it before I get married! Ron's a big supporter of abstinence!"

protested Chelsea truthfully. Lily looked deeply into her daughter's eyes and just know that she was telling the truth. Lily hugged her daughter apologetically.

"Good. Good girl. I'm sorry. Now, let's go rescue Ron," smiled Lily and they went back into the living room.

"James, can I see you in the kitchen?" called Lily.

"Sure, love." said James fiercely and he went to the kitchen, followed by Sirius.

"ALONE, Sirius," said Lily clearly.

"Sheesh! She's my goddaughter, too, you know!" sulked Sirius.

"FINE! You can come! Urrgh!" exclaimed Lily.

"Yay!" said Sirius happily and he skipped his way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen...

"She and Ron didn't do anything, James," explained Lily.

"How can you be so sure?" protested James

"Because, James, she's my daughter and a terrible liar, and might I add, I'm a superb Occlumens," said Lily calmly.

"You positive?" asked James helplessly. Lily nodded and hugged and kissed her husband.

"We got ourselves a good girl with a good boyfriend, James, don't worry," comforted Lily. They all went back to the living room and James apologized to Ron and Chelsea and everything was back to normal.

They all went to bed early that night. It was a tiring day after all, and the next morning when they wake up, it was Christmas.


	12. The Day After Christmas

**Here's to all of my reviewers...THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time... I was busy with school stuff, since I'm now in high school. Ok anyway, less talk, more story...hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The Day After Christmas

The Potters and Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Charlotte, Peter, Emma (Peter's wife), and Remus had a very joyous Christmas. There were loads of presents under the tree and they had the usual Christmas dinner.

The day after the Christmas break, however, was certainly...interesting...since Hermione and Ron were there. It was always eventful before of course, because the Marauders were always there. But this was certainly different.

In the morning, the teens were rudely awoken by Lily's scream. Startled and sleepy, they went downstairs to see Lily pointing her wand at the three Marauders (not Remus, of course). Shocked, Chelsea ran down the stairs toward her mother.

"Mum! What's going on!" said Chelsea in a loud voice.

"I was in the shower and try to guess what they placed in the tub! A fake-snake! A BLOODY FAKE SNAKE! I HATE SNAKES, EVEN FAKE ONES!" shouted Lily.

"Damn..." said Harry in a low voice.

"Watch your language, Harry!" snapped Lily, her wand still pointed at James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Lily, dear, we're sorry...we were just playing around...please, honey, put your wand down," said James slowly and quietly.

"WELL SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT!" screamed Lily. With a flick of her wand, the Marauders' hair turned to hot pink (Sirius), orange (Peter), and

purple (James).

"WHAT THE HELL, LILY! IT WAS A SIMPLE PRANK!" shouted Sirius.

"Watch your language, Sirius, not in front of my children," said Lily mischievously. She left the living room with Sirius, James, and Peter sulking and

looking for counter-curses and the twins, along with Ron and Hermione laughing hysterically.

"Wow..daddy...that color really works for you..." said Chelsea between her giggles.

"Shut it, Chels," snarled James.

"I was just complementing you, jeez!" said Chelsea happily and she left for the kitchen to join Lily.

"She's right, Dad, I'm going with Mum for this one. You go, mum!" yelled Harry, which was followed by a loud "THANK YOU, SWEETHEART!" from Lily.

"I can't believe this...my own two godchildren, going against us...after all of the tricks we taught them..." said Sirius sadly.

Hermione and Ron joined Lily and the twins in the kitchen, still laughing.

"Man...we're gonna have so much fun today!" said Chelsea happily.

"That wasn't enough?" said Ron

"Mate, this is just the beginning. Welcome to the Potter House Of Fun," said Harry.

"I can't believe they don't know what the counter-spell is, I thought they were Charms masters in your days, Mrs. Potter," said Hermione.

"They were. Still, that was a good one, wasn't it?" replied Lily

"Definitely. How did you do that?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, you see, if you read..."

And Hermione and Lily started talking about spells and books (they are such bookworms!) while Chelsea, Ron, and Harry helped themselves for some waffles and hot cocoa for breakfast. James, Sirius, and Peter entered the kitchen after one hour later with their hair back to normal.

"Hmm...one hour. You're getting slow, Mr.Potter!" said Lily mischievously as her husband helped her for some cereal.

"Sorry about the prank, love, it was our Christmas present from ourselves," explained James.

"That's ok. So, what do you have planned today?" asked Lily.

"Me and Ron are gonna go outside for Quidditch!" exclaimed Harry happily.

"No way, It's too cold!" said Lily sharply,"Find something else to do!"

"But mum..." started Harry

"No buts. Tell you what, you boys can help me clean up the attic! Would you girls like to help us?" asked Lily

Shocked, Hermione and Chelsea looked at each other. They definitely did NOT want to help.

"Actually, mum, we were...uh...going shopping at that muggle mall you told us about! Right Hermione?" said Chelsea in a stern voice.

"Wha..oh, right, right. We are," said Hermione she gave Chelsea her we-were? look. Chelsea smiled and nodded at her.

"Okay, well, I'm sure two 17-year-old-boys and Remus and Peter can help me manage an attic, right boys?" the boys nodded, "Right. So, you girls have fun. And James, Sirius, tell Mad-Eye I said hello."

"Sure, dear," said James.

After breakfast...everyone headed their separate ways. Harry, Ron, Peter, Remus, and Lily went up the attic, Hermione and Chelsea drove (Lily had taught her children how to drive, and Chelsea missed driving) to the mall, and James and Sirius went to play poker with Mad-Eye and the rest of the Order. Remus and Peter did not like poker and their wives went to a spa. So, they helped Lily cleaned up the attic.

In the attic...

"Harry, come here! Take a look at this!" called Lily

"What? Is that..." said Harry

"Mr.Teddy, yes, darling! Do you remember when you were little, you were afraid of the storm and you would hug Mr.Teddy tightly and went to sleep?" reminisced Lily

"Uh...no," lied Harry. He remembered, all right, he had Mr. Teddy since he was born. Peter had gotten each of his children some stuffed animals

when they were born. Harry got a soft light-brown bear which he later named Mr. Teddy when he was three, while Chelsea got a soft pink pig which she later named Snout when she was also three.

"Well, here. You should remember. You've had him for 17 years!" said Lily as she handed the bear to Harry.

"Lily, what's this? Actually, let me re-phrase that- whose is this?" asked Peter as he held up a baby blanket.

"Oh, that's Chelsea's. I remembered this was her favourite blanket. Charlotte gave it to her as a gift, remember?" said Lily.

"I actually picked that one out," said Remus quietly.

"You have a good sense of style, Remus," said Lily

At the mall...

Chelsea was about to park the car, but there was a car full of teenage muggle boys taking their spot. Angrily, Chelsea rolled down her window and yelled,

"YOU DAMN MUGGLES! THAT WAS OUR SPOT!

"Chelsea, calm down!" snapped Hermione

"Sorry Hermione, that was the FOURTH time! I hate muggles! No offense to your parents, Hermione," added Chelsea quickly

"None taken." said Hermione. The cars behind them started honking their horns, and Hermione was on fire. She rolled down her window and yelled, "SHUT UP! WE'RE MOVING!"

They finally found another spot after 15 minutes, and then walked into the mall.

At Grimmauld's Place (a.k.a. The HQ of the Order)

Sirius backed out from the game because he was losing and finally just sat, being the "commentator" of the game and annoyed the heck of everyone. James was winning and losing, but he hadn't lost that much money. Dumbledore lost half of his money already and Frank Longbottom (no Voldemort, remember?) was winning. It was 10:30, and Sirius decided to go back to his place, which is across the street from the Potters' place. At the Potters', Remus and Peter already headed to their own houses. Lily and the boys were in the living room, watching "The Prince and Me". James plopped into the living room at the sight of Lily holding a box of Kleenex and Harry on her left and Ron on her right snoring.

Interesting day, huh? Wait 'til you hear what happens the next day...

**OK..how did y'all like this chappie? Thanks again to ALL of my reviewers...you have really made my days! It will take me probably a week to update, since I've been getting writer's block lately. But pls revies, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Luv y'all!**

**xoxo missmunky xoxo**


	13. The Tree In Front Of Chelsea's Window

**I'm finally updating! YAAAAYY! I'm so proud of myself! ok THANK YOU EVER SOOOO MUCH to ALL of my reviewers! I love y'all!**

**Ok, and on with the story...**

**Going Back**

The last night of the winter holiday at the Potters' was...how shall I say this...eventful. There's never a dull moment at the Potters.

(A/N: I'm gonna write this in dialogue form)

It was after dinnertime, and Lily and James were in their room doing whatever it was they were doing, Hermione and Chelse were in Chelsea's room, packing up their belongings, and Harry and Ron were in the attic.

At the attic...

Harry: Ron, mate, I have a problem

Ron: I've known that for a very long time

Harry: Shut up! Seriously...

Ron: Okay...what's up?

Harry: Have you told my sister that you love her?

Ron: Yes

Harry: Well, I haven't exactly told Hermione...

Ron: (eyes widened) You serious? You've been going out for what...one and a half year?

Harry: Well, how am I supposed to say it?

Ron: Breathe through your vocal chords, open your mouth, and...

Harry: Seriously!

Ron: Well, me and Chels...we were out in your backyard, but I guess you'd want something compeletely different...

Harry: Duh..

Ron: Go figure. Why don't you send her a note? slip it under Chelsea's door

Harry: and have Chelsea read it? No way!

Ron: Isn't there a big tree in front of Chelsea's window?

Harry: No way, I'm not climbing that tree! I fell off that bloody thing when I was seven!

Ron: Ok, then...figure it out yourself!

At around 12:01 a.m., Harry was sulking while climbing the tree. Ron was trying so hard to hold back his laughter. He was standing underneath the tree.

Harry: This is great...I'm good with brroms and all, but not trees! Mum just HAD to lock up the broom cupboards!

Ron: Shut up, just get up there!

Harry: (sat on the bark) ok. I'm here. (Harry got out his wand and whispered) Alohomora!

The window was opened. Hermione, whose bed was underneath the window, awoke instantly, since the wind was blowing that night.

Hermione: Harry? What are you doing?

Harry: Ok, I gotta make this quick. Here, take this.

Hermione: maybe you've forgotten, but there's a door...(Hermione unfolds the paper)

Suddenly, the tree bark Harry was sitting on cracked. Harry moved slightly, hoping that the tree wouldn't break its bark off. That was the wrong thing to do. The tree bark was off the tree, and Harry fell down to the bushes underneath the tree, nearly crushing Ron.

Harry: AAAAARRRGGHH! Thamks A LOT RON! THANKS TO YOUR GREAT IDEA!

Hermione: Harry, are you okay?

Harry: I'm still alive, if that's what you mean!

Ron: My bad. Come on!

Harry went back to the house and everyone was awake. Ron helped James laid Harry on his bed, while Chelsea giggled and Hermione casts her a slightly annoyed look. She continued to look at Harry. She was worried. Lily was tring to find some Skele-Gro and her wand, and she returned to Harry's room in about 15 minutes. She casted a spell on Harry's back.

Lily: (angry tone) Now drink this Skele Gro!

Harry drank the skele gro and sighed.

Lily: Ok, WHY DID YOU CLIMB UP THAT TREE!

Harry: Me and Ron had to take care of something...

Lily: AND THAT SOMETHING COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW!

Harry: Well, it could, but we just had to do it...

Lily: Ok, you, young man, are grounded for the first week of summer vacation!

Harry: WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M SEVENTEEN!

Lily: Then start acting like it!

Everyone left the room, and Harry was sulking again. After everyone went to bed, Hermione quietly tip-toed to Harry's room. To her right guess, he was still awake. He was sitting on his bed, watching TV. She sat on the side of his bed.

Hermione: Hey

Harry: This sucks! I mean, I had a good reason for climbing that tree! She can't ground me!

Hermione: Well, she did. I promise I'll visit this summer to keep you company.

Harry: Thanks. You're great, Hermione.

Hermione: Thanks.

They starred at each other for a second. There was an awkward silence...

Hermione: Uh...I..I um..I got your note.

Harry: Yeah?

Hermione: Yeah. And I read it. It's...It's...whoa...

Harry: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Hermione: What took you so long!

Harry: For what?

Hermione: To say that you love me!

Harry: Well, I waited and I sort of wanted it to be special, so...

Hermione: Well that tree accident was special. You climbed a tree for me...

Harry: And broke my back

Hermione: Yeah, and you hate climbing trees since you were eight...that time when you fell off

Harry: I was seven

Hermione: close enough. Anyway, that's not the reason why I'm here.

Harry: Oh. then why?

Hermione: I just wanna say...um...thanks for climbing a tree for me.

Harry: Oh. That. No problem. Anytime.

Hermione: I should go to bed now.

Harry: You should. Night

Hermione: Night.

Half way to the door, Hermione turned around and walked up straight and kissed Harry passionately. When they broke off, quietly, she whispered to her ear, " I love you, too." They smiled at each other and kissed once more, and she departed for bed.

That night, Harry James Potter was the happiest 17-year-old in the world.

**Hey hey! Hope you like that chapter! I tried to make it as sweet as possible..but thise kinda things never happened to me- like I never went out with anyone before..so I'm kinda clueless in these things. Sorry it took so long to update, y'all...busy with school n stuff...I promise I'll update really soon! Luv y'all...and please review!**

**xoxo missmunky xoxo**


	14. Happy Birthday!

**As always, I'd like to thank my reviewers...Y'ALL ARE SO GREAT! I love seeing my inbox full of reviews from y'all...THANK YOU SOO MUCH! **

**And I've decided to fast forward the story to the summer break. Hope that's fine with y'all.**

Happy Birthday

January...February...March...April...and May finally passed. After the exhaustion of the N.E.W.T.S., Chelsea, Ron, Harry, and Hermione decided to sit underneath the big tree in front of the lake. Chelsea had finally made up her mind-she is going to be a healer, like her mother. Ron and Harry are going to Auror School, while Hermione will be working for Gringotts.

Summer's finally here. Three days after the graduation, Ron and Hermione apparated to the Potters' house. Harry was grounded and Chelsea had spent her time at the pool in their backyard, the swing, or the attic-which Lily and James had decorated to be the second entertainment room. Lily and James work part-time as an auror (James) and a healer (Lily) during the summer so that they can spend time with their children before they move on to extend their educations.

It is now the last day of July, and Chelsea woke up to find a great pile of presents on the foot of her bed. 'Oh yeah, it's my birthday,' she thought. She sat up on her bed and started unwrapping each present.

The first present was from Lily and James. There was a card attached to it that read:

_Dear Chelsea,_

_Happy birthday, love! We remembered the first time we ever looked at you after you were born, when your green eyes looked at us, when you first smiled at us. We will never forget that smile, for it was so beautiful and cherish our everyday. Keep smiling, dear, and we have and will always love you. Enjoy!_

_All our love,_

_Mum and Daddy_

She placed the card on her nightstand and opened her present. It was a journal with a lock. She opened the journal and a small card fell off. It read:

_Here's a new journal, we knew Harry read your private entries and you weren't too happy about it. For this journal, he won't be able to read your entries. This journal will be invisible to anyone who touches it, except for the owner, of course, which is you. You are the only one who will be able to see this journal. Hope you'll like it!_

_Mum and Dad_

"Cool," she said quietly. She went on to her next present, which was from Sirius. It has a card also, which read:

_Happy 18th Birthday to the best goddaughter a guy could ever have! _

_Here's a bottle of Felix Felicis _(Spelling, sorry)_ for you. Don't tell your mum or else she'll murder me. Just say that I gave you an invisible ink. Which, by the way, came with the potion. I know you'll enjoy it. Have fun! But not too much._

_With love from your ridiculously handsome godfather,_

_Sirius_

She kept the Felix Felicis on the first drawer on her night stand. She placed the ink on her desk. The next present was from Remus and Charlotte. There was a talking-card included.

(_Lupin's voice in regular italic_,**_ Charlotte's voice in bold italic_**)

_**Hi, Chelsea, Happy Birthday!**_

_Yeah, Chels, Happy 17th Birthday!_

_**Remus, she's 18! Sorry about that dear. Hope you enjoy your birthday!**_

_And tell your mum about what we gave you, because we think she'll be very interested. Ok, Happy birthday!_

She closed the card and smiles. She unwraps the present and found a small book that titles:_ Healing from Ages to Ages_ by Sherwood Lynch. She placed the book on her lap and moved on to her next presents.

To make things short, Peter and Emma gave her 50 galeons to spend, Dumbledore gave her a very heavy bag of sweets, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Collin (Creevy) gave her a photo album of her and her Hogwarts years. It was sort of like a yearbook. Ginny and the Weasleys gave her some collection figures of noble Romanian wizards and witches, along with Mrs.Weasley's famous double-chocolate brownies. But what had touched her the most were the gifts from Ron, and Hermione and Harry.

She saved Ron's present to open last. She opened the huge colorfully-wrapped box Hermione and Harry had given her. There was a card attached to it and it said:

(Hermione in regular italic, Harry in bold italic)

_Dear Chelsea,_

_Happy birtthday!_

_**Hey, what about me? It's my birthday too!**_

_Oh, fine, you big baby, happy birthday! Anyway, here's a little something from us_

_**You can probably tell which one is from which. **_

_We hope you have a great birthday! And truly, Chels, you are such a great girl friend to hang out with! Luv ya like a sis!_

_**Yeah, me too, except for that you're already my sister. And don't forget to wish me happy birthday too!**_

_Harry!_

_**Anyway, love,**_

_Hermione **and Harry**_

She chuckled as she placed the card on her nightstand. She got out of her bed to open the big box that was placed on the floor. Inside were two EXTREMELY thick books and a Quidditch cleaning kit. The books were obviously from Hermione, and the Quidditch kit was from Harry. She reached for Ron's present at last. It was a small white box tied with a soft pink ribbon. She untied the ribbon and opened the box and gasped.

Inside was a silver heart-shaped locket. She opened the heart and inside were two moving pictures of her and Ron in the snow, and one of her, Harry, Hermione, and Ron under the big tree at Hogwarts. There was also a piece of parchment inside the box that read:

_Chelsea,_

_I have never thought that I would ever get an angel like you to be my girlfriend. You have always been there for me. There's nothing else to say and there's not a better way to say this, except for: I Love You. I will always love you. _

_Happy Birthday!_

_Love,_

_Ron_

She sighed and smiled. She puts on the locket round her neck and got out of her room. First, she busted Harry's door to find him asleep on his bed. She woke him up gently at first, but it didn't work. So, like a five-year-old, she jumped up and down on his bed, yelling,

"WAKE UP, BROTHER! IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY! WAKE UP!"

Harry woke up to find his sister jumping up and down like a lunatic. She finally calmed down and sat across from him on his bed.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" said Chelsea excitedly. She gave him a hug

"Happy birthday, Chels. Why are you up so early?" asked Harry as he

rubbed his eyes

"'Cause it's our birthday, brother!" she exclaimed happily.

"Cool! Presents!" said Harry as he saw the mountain of presents on the foot of his bed.

He started getting excited about his presents so Chelsea left him alone.

The first present he received was from Lily and James. It was a new wand (he broke his when he fell off the tree). There was a card that read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday, love! Ever since you were little, you were always a mischievous little boy. We can't blame you, of course, it was your dad's genes. _(In the background, James was yelling, "Hey!") _Anyway, we hope that as you turn 18 you will grow up some more and stay out of trouble. But no matter what, we have and will always love you._

_Happy Birthday!_

_All our love,_

_Mum and Dad_

He smiled as he puts the card away. As for the rest, Sirius gave him a black leather jacket, Remus and Charlotte gave him a spellbook full of counter-curses, Peter and Charlotte had given him 50 galleons-like Chelsea, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Collin gave him a Hogwarts "yearbook" like they did to Chelsea. Ron and Chelsea had given him a book that Lily had forbidden her children to even touch. It was a book about pranks and tricks written by the Marauders when they were still in school-before James and Lily fell in love with each other. Hermione's special present was opened last.

He first opened the card and quietly read it to himself:

_Harry,_

_We have been friends since we were eleven years old. When I first saw you and your family in the platform that day, I thought, "Aw, that Potter boy is probably so arrogant!" But after knowing you, you proved me wrong. Yes, Harry, I was wrong, laugh it up. Anyway, you have given me so much love and you have always been there for me. I love you for that. And I love you for an infinity of things that it would take me years to list them all. Happy Birthday!_

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

He smiled and place the card on his nightstand. He opened the present, which was a gorgeous watch that has his initials on it. He puts on the watch and got out of his room to find Chelsea getting out of her room. They smiled at each other and went downstairs together.

They found everyone (Lily, James, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Charlotte, and Emma) in the kitchen. Lily approached them and gave them a big hug.

"My babies are adults! Oh, my, you have grown!" she sobs.

"Mum, mum..." Chelsea started

"Mum, don't cry," finished Harry.

"Sorry," said Lily.

Everyone took their turns on hugging the new 18-year-olds and Chelsea and Harry thanked them all for their presents.

Later during the day, when Harry and Ron were playing Quidditch in the Potters' humongous pitch, Chelsea called Ron and took him to the swing.

"What?" smiled Ron

"I never got to say thanks for the locket. It's beautiful. I love it. I'm always going to wear it," said Chelsea as she kissed him. They broke off, and then Chelsea released him to the pitch.

Harry took Hermione to the swing that night to look at the stars. They chatted for a while, but all of the sudden, he said,

" I love the watch. Thanks," he whispered to her ear.

"Glad you like it," said Hermione quietly. They kissed under the stars...and how romantic was that...

**Ok, I will update this soon! I promise! I hope you like this chapter...Review, please! **


	15. Summer Boredom

**As always, thank you very much to my reviewers...you guys are the best. **

**Hypa4ever: You are such a loyal reviewer! Thanks for your reviews!**

**HarryHermione4ever: Thanks for being my reviewer since day one...appreciate it**

**the-power-of-love: thank you so much for the reviews for each chapter!**

**Mrs. Ginny Weasley-Potter: Thanks very much for the reviews!**

**And to all that I forgot about, sorry and I'll get you next time. I have an announcement, though.**

**One of my reviewer, her username is servicelight, she wrote a cute story about Harry and his siblings too. It's called The Other Potters. It's very interesting, so please check it out and R&R! And on with the story**

Summer Boredom

August is approaching and it is now August 5, which is James and Lily's anniversary. James got up earlier than Lily that day, and made breakfast with help from his children. Ron, Hermione, and Lily were asleep in their beds. James, Harry, and Chelsea did not know exactly how to work the oven, only Lily does. And thanks to James, they already swore that they're going to make Lily's breakfast "the muggle way". They contacted Remus and Sirius, to see if they could help.

Remus apparated perfectly and landed on the right spot, which is on the floor. Sirius, however, landed on top on the kitchen island, sitting on the bowl of pancake mix.

"SIRIUS! YOU JUST SAT ON MY PANCAKE MIX! DID YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO LEARN HOW TO MIX THAT DAMN THING!" shouted James as he saw the sight of Sirius.

"You better not let mum hear that," piped Chelsea. She was aggravated, too.

"Sorry, Prongs, my bad. I'll fix it," said Sirius as he took out his wand from his pocket. Quickly, James snatched Sirius' wand from him.

"Hey! What was that for!" exclaimed Sirius

"Well, we're doing this the muggle way. So you're going to follow the recipe and do it the muggle way," answered James mischievously.

"Damn muggles..." muttered Sirius quietly.

Apparently, James's shout woke Hermione up. She came down the stairs, yawning.

"What happened? And Sirius...your, um...bottom has pancake mix all over it," said Hermione as she gave Sirius a weird look.

"Long story. Morning Hermione," Chelsea said as she smiled to Hermione.

"Morning, all," She replied. She went over to kiss Harry and Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"What's the occasion? You know it's six o'clock in the morning, right?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"My parents' anniversary. Their um...what, 50th?" said Harry jokingly.

"Hey! We're not that old! We're not old at all! We're 37!And, for your information, it's our nineteenth!" protested James as he poured some orange juice to a glass.

"So, you guys got married when you were...18?" asked Chelsea

"Yup. They did. And James, you are old. I can see some wrinkles riiiiiiiii...ght here," said Remus, amused, as he pointed to James's left eye.

"Shut up. Anyway, I think we're done here. Let's see...we've got...um...pancakes, orange juice, syrup, bagels, eggs...and I guess that's it! Thanks, guys!" said James happily.

"Ok, Romeo, go on, go on!" said Sirius encouragingly as he shoved the tray toward James and pushing him up the stairs. James left to do some "business" with Lily. Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Chelsea, and Harry chuckles at the sight of James smiling like a dork as he went up the stairs.

"Anyway, I should get going, I promised Charlotte that I'll be back in about 30 minutes. Take care, everyone," said Remus as he bade good-bye. He apparated back to his own house. Sirius wa the next to leave, seeing that he has a date with the blonde nurse from St.Mungo's. Eventually, (at 10:00 a.m.) Ron wakes up and since James and Lily went to work already, the teens stayed at the pool. Ron and Harry raced back and forth until they drove the girls crazy, and Hermione and Chelsea conjured a huge slide and they were the first ones to get on it, because the guys were a little bit...apprehensive. They have never gone to a muggle slide before. Hermione had, seeing that her parents are muggles. Chelsea, being the willing-to-try-first one, pushed Ron down the slide, causing him to scream like an 8 year old. By the time of 2:45 p.m., the four left the pool and went into the house and got really bored. James and Lily would not be back until about 12 midnight because they had dinner reservations. The four gathered in the living room. Hermione was sitting on the couch, buried in her thick book, "_201 Things To Know About Banking_" by Carmelite Brings. Chelsea was doodling random things on a piece of paper. Ron and Harry laid on the carpet, starring at the ceiling. The room was quiet, no one said a word.

Suddenly Harry sat up and said, " Let's play a game!"

"Ok, you can quiz me on these vocabulary!" said Hermione excitedly.

"Um...I was thinking of 'Truth'" replied Harry

"Harry, usually girls play that during sleep overs. Not many boys play that game," said Chelsea

"So? And anyway, we're not boys, we're men!" defended Harry.

"Ok, men, let's just play." sighed Hermione.

"I wanna go first!" exclaimed Harry

(Dialogue form)

Hermione: Okay... go on

Harry: I pick...you, baby!

Hermione: Ok...um...truth, I guess

Harry: Good. Have you ever kissed anyone before me?

Hermione: Of course.

Harry: oh? Who, exactly?

Hermione: I'm not going to say...you'll probably blow up.

Harry: I swear I won't!

Hermione: Well, there was Seamus, and Krum, and then Cedric Diggory

Harry: YOU WHAT?

Hermione: You said before you! I wasn't even going out with you!

Chelsea: Who was the best, Hermione?

Hermione: Cedric wasn't bad...

Chelsea: No, he wasn't

Harry: His ass will be looking bad one of these days

Ron: Come on, Harry, it was before. She's all yours now. Ok, Hermione, your turn.

Hermione: Ok, Harry, truth or dare?

Harry: um...truth.

Hermione: Okay. Which girl have you kissed before me?

Harry: Um...I uh, never really kissed any of them. So...you were my first kiss

Hermione: Aw, Harry...(they lean in to kiss)

Ron: Allright, lovebirds, break it up. Go on, Chels.

Chelsea: All right, Ron, which girls have you snogged in Hogwarts?

Ron: Let's see...you, Lavender, Susan Bones, Natasha Johan-that Ravenclaw girl, Amanda Coleman, Sarah Beddingfield, Jessie Myers, Danielle Noble, and...I think that's all

Chelsea: Great, I'm dating a player..

Ron: But you were the best one, Chels.

Chelsea: Thanks, baby! You turn!

Ron: Ok, Chels, truth or dare?

Chelsea: the game's called 'truth' Ron, so, what do you think?

Ron: Ok. Which boys have you snogged?

Chelsea: Well, Cedric, Zacharias Smith...

Harry: You went out with that git?

Chelsea: I was young and stupid, ok? Anyway, Nick Clover, Kevin Forsyth, Adam Robins, and I think that's all

Ron: And you're calling me a player

Chelsea: You know I love you.

Chelsea moves slightly to sit on Ron's lap. They kept on playing and playing until it was about 5 o'clock, then they got bored again.

"We should have a party...you know, like a We-Survived-Hogwarts-Party. Good idea, right, Ronnie?" said Harry cheekily.

"Wanna get grounded again, Harry?" piped Chelsea

"You suck the fun out of life, Chels," said Harry grumpily.

"Let's go to London!" exclaimed Ron suddenly. Chelsea, Hermione, and Harry just beamed at him.

**To be continued...**

**OK...how did you like that chapter? Review, please! And don't forget to check out servicelight's story! Thank you very much!**

**xoxo missmunky xoxo**


	16. One Day In London

**Everyday when I check my e-mail there's always at lest one review from this story. And for that, THANKS A MILLION! You guys (reviewers) are the best!**

**I think many of you want to hear what happened in London, so here ya go... hope you'll like it.**

One Day In London

They took Harry's Element car. Harry drove, Hermione was in the passenger's seat, and Chelsea and Ron were in the back. After at least 45 minutes they finally reached muggle London. They got out of the car and started walking around the city.

"OK, we're in London. What do we do now?" asked Chelsea to Ron.

"I don't know, I just wanted to get out of the house. Man, it's hot out here!" exclaimed Ron

"Ice cream?" piped Hermione

"All right. Baskin-Robins is just around the corner," said Harry. The four walked to the corner of the block and entered Baskin-Robins. Hermione ordered strawberry with sprinkles, Harry ordered vanilla with chocolate syrup, Ron ordered a black forest ice-cream-cake, and Chelsea ordered a banana split. They ate for a little while, but then were rushed out because there was a fight outside of the store. They went out to check it out, but the view of the fighters were too opaque because off the amount of people watching. So they splitted up the crowd, and once they got a clear view, all the girls can do is gasp.

Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom were duelling in public! In muggle London!

"Oh my goodness! Where are the ministry people? They should be here by now!" exclaimed Hermione

"I don't know but it looks like Neville's winning," said Chelsea.

"Yeah, I never knew that he knows how to fight," said Harry.

"GUYS! Snap out of it! We need the ministry here!" said Ron suddenly. Chelsea and Harry snapped back to reality.

"OK, here's the plan. Hermione and Chelsea, apparate to the ministry and tell them what happened. Ron and I will try to break them up. Everyone got it?" whispered Harry. The other three nodded and Chelsea and Hermione apparated out of sight. Harry and Ron took out their wands out of their jeans pockets and bursted into the fight, trying to break it up.

At the ministry, Hermione and Chelsea rushed to the auror's department.

"Where do we go now?" panted Hermione.

"Let's go to my dad's. He's the one that we know," said Chelsea in reply.

"Good idea," said Hermione. They apparated to James' office and landed right in front of his

door. Chelsea opened the door to find James and Dumbledore chatting.

"DAD! We have a problem!" exclaimed Chelsea suddenly.

"Chels! What's wrong? What's going on?" asked James in surprise. He and Dumbledore rose out of their chairs.

"Well, you see, Mr. Potter...:gasp: we went to :gasp: muggle London :gasp: and we found :gasp:" started Hermione as she gasped for breath.

"Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy dueling in public, in front of muggles" finished Chelsea.

"WHAT? WHY WEREN'T WE INFORMED EARLIER?" bellowed James to his employees as he bursted out of his office.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Potter, sir, apparently Herman Biggles, the monitor of the Performance of Magic In Front Of Muggles department- fell asleep on the job," piped one woman who was one of James' employees.

"Remind me to reprimand him," James muttered to himself. The next second James bellowed to his squad and they and the girls apparated to the fight location.

Harry and Ron were having a hard time breaking up the fight and more and more muggles in that block were screaming. James's squad (including himself) and the girls ran to approach the fight and saw that Draco Malfoy's nose was bleeding and he has a black eye. Neville's lips were bleeding, his right eye was black, and his left cheek was blue.

"Dad..:gasp: thank God you're here :gasp:" said Harry.

"All right, move out of the way, guys," said James and Harry and Ron moved out of the way. James muttered a spell and the fight stopped. The squad were running around the block, performing memory charms to the muggles.

"Are you guys okay?" asked James to the four.

"We're fine, Mr. P," said Ron.

"Good. Jones! Take these two to St. Mungo's and send them to the Ministry instantly!" bellowed James to Jones, one of the people in his squad.

"All right, kids, I gotta go back to work. What were you doing here anyway?" asked James curiously.

"We ate ice cream and we were just bored," said Harry.

"Oh, okay. Well...make sure you're back by six because I think Sirius is coming over and I don't want to come home finding my refirigerator empty," relied James.

"Ok. Bye Dad," said Chelsea.

"Bye," replied James and he was gone before you can say 'coffee'.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Hermione. The four looked at each other and thought for a while.

"I know!" piped Harry.

**To be continued...**

**Hope you guys liked that! I'm sorry that this chappy is kinda short, but I'm busy with school stuff. I promise I'll update every weekend! Ok, the review button is there, you know what to do (hint : R&R!)**

**xoxo missmunky xoxo**


	17. Moving Out

**I appreciate those reviews, guys! You're the best!**

**Enjoy!**

**Moving out**

"What now?" Hermione asked.

"I heard they've got some wedding chapels downtown. We can watch people get married!" exclaimed Harry.

"And why would we want to do that?" asked Chelsea confusedly

"You got something better?" Harry replied. Chelsea did not say anything.

"That's what I thought," said Harry.

"Shut up and let's go," said Chelsea and they got back into the car. This time, Chelsea drove downtown and they arrived at the chapel. It was heart-shaped ("Must be hard to build this place," piped Hermione) and inside they sat on the bench in the back of the room. They were amused at first, but after watching at least six couples getting hitched, they got bored. AGAIN.

The four decided to go home, seeing that it's almost five o' clock and it would take them about one hour to drive home.

In the car, the four was silenced by their own thoughts. Harry, who drove home, was holding Hermione's hand, who was sitting on the passenger's seat. Chelsea and Ron were in the back. She was looking out the window while leaning on Ron's chest. All were buried in their own thoughts.

_**Hermione**: Am I and Harry going anywhere? I mean, we've been going out for so long and I mean, we've had fights before, but is this really going anywhere?_

_**Harry**: Maybe it's time that I do something. Maybe I should ask Hermione to marry me or something. I mean, Mum and Dad were what, 18, 19 when they were married? We're 18, well, she's 17, but I mean, I don't exactly want to keep on going like this. I want to take this somewhere._

_**Ron**: I'm hungry...I'm going to attack that refrigerator when we get there!_

_**Chelsea**: What were those people thinking! Getting married in a heart-shaped chapel? I mean, if you're serious about it, why not get married in a church? Muggles..._

They pulled over in the driveway and everyone got out of the car. They started chatting again, and in 10 minutes Sirius popped into the living room. He was headed to the refrigerator, followed closely by Ron. The two emptied out 1/4 of the fridge. Later on they rented at least 10 movies and fell asleep in the living room.

Now fall is approaching. Chelsea, Ron, Harry, and Hermione decided to move into a two bedroom flat just outside of Diagon Alley. Hermione and Chelsea are to share a room and Harry and Ron are sharing.

They have been living in the flat for about two months now, and one Saturday afternoon, Ron and Chelsea went out for some coffee and to rent movies. Once they got back, they were nauseated and surprised to find Harry and Hermione snogging on the couch, ready to shag.

Chelsea and Ron's eyes widened at the sight and Hermione and Harry parted when Chelsea said, "What the hell..."

They were wrapped in an awkward silence for a while until Chelsea broke it.

"Well, this is awkward..."

"You guys weren't supposed to be back until five!" protested Harry.

"It's 5:15, ding dong, " snapped Ron. Hermione and Harry blushed.

"So, which movies did you bring home?" said Hermione quickly, trying to change the subject and ending the awkwardness of the moment.

"You realized you just glued something that's so nauseating in my head, right?" stated Chelsea numbly; she was still in shock.

"Shut up and just be mature about it," snarled Harry. Chelsea's face reddened, which means she's boiling inside.

"Ok, we brought back "The Longest Yard" and..." said Ron, trying to stop the World War III that is about to start. Quickly, Chelsea calmed down and finally they all watched the movies peacefully.

Later that afternoon, after they had finished tow movies, Chelsea cleared her throat and started speaking in a serious tone.

"Ok, I really have to say this now," she started. All six eyes were on her.

"I think we need to work out the room arrangements again," she continued awkwardly.

"I agree, for once," Harry replied.

"Me too," said Ron

"I do too," finished Hermione.

"So...I think we all know where we'll be sleeping from now on, so...I think we should start moving..." started Chelsea

"Now," finished Harry.

"Ok. Here we go." said Hermione. The four left the living room awkwardly and went to their rooms. Harry and Chelsea packed their things and switched rooms. The beds are transfigured into one bed in each room. So now Harry and Hermione are free to do their God-knows-what without any disturbance. They were perfectly comfortable sharing a room for the first time, since it's not going to be the first time they have ever shared a bed (if you know what that means). However, for Ron and Chelsea...things might be a bit weird at first.

It's nighttime and this is when the awkwardness started coming out.

"So...can I take the left side of the bed?" piped Chelsea

"Sure. I like the right side anyway," agreed Ron.

"Good." said Chelsea. She already had her pj shorts and her tank top on. She laid on the bed and pulled the comforter up while Ron was still taking off his pants. Chelsea suddenly sat up and giggled at the sight of his boxers.

"Broomsticks, eh?" she said. Ron blushed.

"Cute. Hot. Very...manly." she continued.

"Thanks...I guess," said Ron. He laid on the bed and pulled up his comforter and closed his eyes. Chelsea was still sitting, so Ron sat up too.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Um...nothing," she lied.

"You can't lie, Chels."

"Don't remind me,"

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just that...I can't believe we're sleeping together. In one bed."

"Is that not okay because I can always sleep on the couch you know..." said Ron but he was cut off by Chelsea.

"No, It's okay, I mean, it's not like we're having sex or anything. We promise we'd wait, right?" asked Chelsea.

"'Course we're waiting. SO then what's up?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just can't believe I'll get to find out wether you sleep talk or sleep walk or maybe even snore by tonight."

They chuckled and laid down. They talked a while and finally drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the next room...

Harry and Hermione were in the middle of a heavy shagging session.

Hermione moaned, "Harry" breathlessly and he silenced her with his lips.

"'Mione will you marry me?" he moaned back while he kissed her neck. To Harry's surprise, Hermione pulled off. She pulled the sheet up to her chest and sat up so quickly. Harry did so too.

"You're not asking me just because we had sex, do you?"

"No, of course not. I've been thinking about it ever since we got back from London this summer. I mean...I think we should get married. I'm really ready. I'll give anything up, whatever it takes I don't care as long as you're by my side. I thought about this for months now and I've been trying to ask you but the words wont come out of my mouth until now. So...will you marry me, Hermione Jane Granger?" asked Harry.

Hermione was nearly in tears and her voice croaked when she said," Of course Harry. I love you."

They smiled at each other and Hermione suddenly said, " How are we going to tell my parents? Your parents? Ron and Hermione? And the rest?"

"Don't worry about them right now. Now where were we?" he said seductively.

"I believe we were right... here," leaned Hermione and they kissed endlessly...

**How did you like that chapter? I'm sorry it takes time for me to update...but I promise the next chapters will be better...Review please!**

**xoxo missmunky xoxo**


	18. You Said What Now!

1**Less than 10 reviews? Aww...come on... oh well. Here are to my loyal reviewers! Thank you, you guys who are still reviewing! I love you all!**

**Sorry for the typo in the last chapter, it was supposed to be Chelsea instead of Hermione (if you catch that mistake).**

**Here we go...**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**You said what now!**

It's 7:30 Sunday morning. Chelsea Potter woke up and starred into the ceiling, and then turned her green eyes to the red-headed guy lying next to her. She turned to him and studied his face. His freckles gave him that boyish look. His closed eyelids are sort of pink-ish. His slightly red lips are...kissable. Chelsea beamed and ran her hand through Ron's fiery red hair. _Very soft_, she thought.

Maybe it was Chelsea's hand stroking or starring that made Ron slightly move. His eyes crinkled and opened slowly. Chelsea smiled at him, and he said, "Morning, sunshine." Ron gave her a crooked little smile.

"Were you starring at me?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"No, I was studying your facial features," replied Chelsea.

"Yeah? So, what have you learned so far?"

"That you have cute little freckles, attractive eyes, incredibly soft hair, and very kissable lips," replied Chelsea, emphasizing the word very.

"Well, I'm honored to be studied by you, Miss Potter. Would you like to see if these lips are really kissable?" grinned Ron

"I would love to, Mr. Weasley," said Chelsea, thus kissing Ron on the lips. She giggled in between the kiss.

After awhile of kissing, they pulled apart.

"What time is it?" asked Ron. Chelsea turned to her night stand and checked her alarm clock which was turned off.

"7:45" she said shortly.

"We're morning people, aren't we?" chuckled Ron.

"Yeah, so is Harry," replied Chelsea.

"How? I mean, how is that possible? I mean, I know you guys are twins and all, but-" asked Ron puzzled.

"Fraternal twins, yes, and we're just a lot alike. We're both morning people, we eat ice cream in the middle of the night when we're nervous, and just things like that," explained Chelsea.

"And finish each other's sentences." added Ron.

"That too."

They chatted for about some minutes, and decided to go out for doughnuts and coffee. Chelsea put on her jeans and grey sweatshirt and sneakers, then tied her hair up in a ponytail. Ron put on his baseball cap (A/N: Sorry, I know they don't do baseball there, but...yeah.) And his white sweatshirt and his khaki shorts. They had to walk for about three blocks to reach Dunkin's Doughnuts. They finished their coffee and doughnuts there, and decided to bring some for Harry and Hermione.

By 9:00 they reached their flat to find Harry checking the Daily Prophets in the kitchen island and Hermione making pancakes on the stove.

"Hey guys," greet Chelsea as she walked in.

"Morning," said Hermione.

"Hey. Where were you two?" asked Harry. Ron lifted up the Dunkin' Doughnut's bag and Harry nodded.

"We got you some coffee and doughnuts," said Ron.

"Thanks, Ron," replied Hermione. Chelsea caught a glimpse of the silver ring on

Hermione's left hand which was holding the spatula. She hurried to Hermione and lifted up her hand to see it clearly.

"What's this?" Chelsea asked Hermione and Harry. Ron closed the pantry and all eyes except for Harry's were on Hermione's ring.

"That's a ring, Chels," replied Harry in a calm voice, as if nothing had happened.

"I know that! I mean, what's this ring doing in her left finger?" she asked again

"Um..." Harry started, looking at Hermione, giving her a you-tell-her look. Hermione shook

her head.

"Is there something that you're not telling us?" asked Ron, puzzled.

"Well, uh, Chels, Ron, last...last..um, night, I, uh...asked...Hermione to um...uh..." started Harry.

"HE ASKED ME IF I WOULD MARRY HIM!" Hermione screeched. She could not stand Harry's stuttering.

Chelsea and Ron's eyes widened. The next second, Chelsea flung her arms to Hermione, hugging her.

"Oh my gosh! You're gonna be my sister in law! Oh my God! Congratulations! This is great!" said Chelsea excitedly.

Ron gave Harry a brotherly hug and congratulated him. After, Chelsea hugged Harry.

"Harry, you're getting married! My gosh, you're getting married! I'm so proud of you! Congratulations!" exclaimed Chelsea.

"Thanks, Chels," replied Harry.

After all of the hugs and kisses, they sat down for breakfast. Ron and Chelsea did not eat, since they already ate at Dunkin's Doughnuts.

"So, did you tell Mum and Dad?" asked Chelsea.

"Not yet. But we will," said Harry.

"Today?" asked Ron.

"Yeah." answered Hermione.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The four apparated to the Potters' house. After all of the greetings, hugs, and kisses, the family, Ron, and Hermione sat down for dinner. They chatted throughout the entire dinner, and the fun added up when Sirius apparated in.

After dinner, all gathered up in the living room. Harry took Hermione's hand and called everyone together.

"Um, everybody, I-actually we, have an announcement to make," began Harry.

"Hermione's pregnant!" exclaimed Lily with a worried cast set on her face.

"No, no, Mum, no," Chelsea said calmly, calming her mother down.

"Oh, good," sighed Lily.

"Go on, Harry, Hermione," said James.

"Thanks, Dad. Anyway, I asked Hermione to marry me last night," started Harry.

"And I said yes!" exclaimed Hermione happily, showing off her ring.

Lily was definitely surprised by the news. James and Sirius gave Harry and Hermione hugs

in turns, but Lily just stood, looking at her one and only son and his fiancé.

"Mum? Are you okay? Where's my hug?" asked Harry, still with a smile on his face.

"You...you're getting married? You both are only 18! Hermione's still 17!" exclaimed Lily.

Everyone was taken aback by this. Harry's face began to grow red.

"Lily, honey," started James, putting his arms around Lily to calm her down.

"James, they're only 18 and 17! They're not ready for marriage! They have no real jobs! How are they going to start a family at such a young age?" exclaimed Lily, outraged.

"We're in training, Mum! You and Dad got married when you were out age! How did you and Dad manage to start a family at that age?" shot Harry to his mother angrily.

"Harry, calm down," said Hermione, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, there's no need to raise your voice to your mother!" barked James. Harry took

Hermione's hand and apparated out of the place. Lily fell down and sat on the couch and started sobbing. Chelsea, Ron, James, and Sirius came to her rescue.

"Mum, calm down, Mum," said Chelsea, giving her mother a hug.

"Lily, darling, please, don't cry, Lily," started James, kissing her temple.

"Lils, stop crying, please, Lils, stop," tried Sirius.

"Mrs. Potter, I'm going to go talk to Harry, don't worry," said Ron.

"He hates me! I'm the worst mother alive!" shrieked Lily, sobbing uncontrollably.

"No, Mum, you're the greatest, you're just upset," said Chelsea.

"Yeah Mrs. P, Harry's just shocked, that's all, he didn't mean it..." said Ron.

"They're too young! They're barely out of the house!" sobbed Lily.

"Here, sweetheart, drink up, drink up," said James. He hurried out of the kitchen with

some Calming Drought. Lily drank and withing seconds she was calm. James wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"Are you okay, Mrs. P?" asked Ron concernedly.

"I'm fine, Ron, thank you." replied Ron.

"Good," said Sirius.

"I think I should go apologize, I mean, we were, eighteen when we got married, and Hermione's a darling girl for Harry," said Lily, after she considered pensively.

"Good, then. We'll go tomorrow," said Sirius.

"No, we'll go now," stated Lily lucidly.

"Now?" asked Sirius.

"Right now," said Lily. They grabbed their jackets and with five pops they were all at Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Chelsea's kitchen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ooh...how did you like that one? I'll make a deal with you...at least 10 reviews and I will update! How about that? Hope you enjoyed this chappy!**

**xoxo missmunky xoxo**


	19. Baby

**A/N: You guys...I am soo sorry for not updating! I'm terribly sorry! My family were moving to the new house and the internet cable guys hadn't showed up until like a week ago. Then I had my mid-terms, tests, and the usual: homework! But thank you ver very very much for the 20 reviews that I've received! So now, on with the story...**

They landed on the four's kitchen and found a very frustrated Harry and Hermione trying to calm him down. With five pops that signifies the arrivals of his family, Harry stood up from the couch and before he said anything, a swarm of red hair attacked him with a tight hug.

"Harry! I'm very sorry! I just...I just...I don't know...I'm so sorry!" sobbed Lily as she hugged her one and only son.

"Yeah, one word: Why?" asked Harry.

Lily let herself off her son and everyone sat on the couch. All eyes were on Lily as she started to explain.

"It was too extemporaneous! Harry, you are my oldest son, my firstborn, and my one and only boy. You are eighteen years old and you want to get married! I know Hermione is a brilliant and charming young lady for you, but it really was a surprise! But then I came to realization that I don't want to be like my parents-they were trying to hold my wedding off, remember, James?"

"Mmhm," James mumbled, putting his arm around his wife.

"And I don't want to be like them. I promised myself the day you and Chelsea were born, that I will do whatever it takes to get you both to live a happy life. Even if that means...letting you off married at the age of 18," said Lily at last.

A big smile spread accross Harry and Hermione's faces and they tightly hugged Lily. Tears of joy wetted Lily's face and she smiled at her husband, who lightly kissed her forehead.

"Good job, Mum," said Chelsea with a supportive smile. Ron also smiled and pulled Chelsea to his chest and hugged her.

"So, what do you think?" whisperred Chelsea to Ron.

"Of what?" Ron replied

"This darling family of mine" said Chelsea sarcastically.

"I've known you lot for what...seven going on eight years now? You still don't know what I think of your family? I love your family, you know that," said Ron

"Don't you think we're a weird bunch?" said Chelsea

"Well...every now and then, yes, maybe," confessed Ron, slightly scarred that Chelsea might yell at him.

"I think that all the time," said Chelsea with a smile.

James got up from the couch and off the hugs and rested his arms on Ron's and Chelsea's shoulders.

"What's up with you two, then? Any marriage plan?" asked James casually. Both Chelsea and Ron blushed and Chelsea hissed, "Dad..."

"What? You've been together for what now? Two years?" teased James.

"Daddy..." whispered Chelsea to her father.

"Yes love?" replied James, still beaming

"Can I see you for a minute?" she replied.

"Hang on, honey..." but James did not finish his sentence. Chelsea pulled him to the kitchen.

"What in the name of Merlin was that!" exclaimed Chelsea to her father.

"I was just teasing you guys!" protested James.

"Well, Dad, this isn't really the time for teasing two eighteen year olds about marriage!"

"Sorry, jeez! I just thought since your brother's getting married you'd be in a hurry too!"

"Where are you getting all this from?" asked Chelsea, still halfway yelling.

"You and Harry are so much alike! Quidditch, stubborn, bad liars, pranks..."trailed James.

"Of all people, Dad, you've raised us for 18 years and you think we're alike..." sighed Chelsea.

"Sorry just...I thought..." apologized James. He hugged his daughter.

"Do you want me to get married or something?" whispered Chelsea to her father as he hugged her.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you're not teasing us for no reason, are you?"

"Just seeing if you're planning to step up with Ron, that's all."

The father and daughter beamed at each other and went back to the living room when Chelsea stopped halfway to the living room.

"Dad, can i ask you something?" asked Chelsea

"Anything." smiled James.

"What will you do if Ron and I were getting married?" asked Chelsea, this time she has her mischievous grin on her face.

"I'll make sure you're not doing anything until you're 30," kid James.

"Dad..."

"I don't want my little girl to be snatched away from me like that! I want to be the man you can depend on for at least a couple more years!" explained James. Chelsea smiled and hugged her father. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered. They joined the rest as they talk about the wedding for the rest of the night.

------------------

That night, at Ron and Chelsea's room...

"So your dad didn't mean anything by that?" asked Ron.

They were laying on their bed, just hanging out and talking. Chelsea was looking over the Witch Weekly magazine, and Ron playing with Chelsea's hair.

"No, he was just teasing us," Chelsea said as she chuckled. She puts down her magazine on her nightstand, and looked over he red haired boyfriend.

"Good thing," sighed Ron. Chelsa casted a crooked smile as she asked him, "Why? Do you not want to marry me or something?"

Surprised, Ron replied," What? No! No! Not like that! I'm just...not ready for marriage right now! After all we're 18, you know!"

"Does that mean you want to marry me then?" asked Chelsea casually.

Ron blushed when he said," I would like to. Why else do you think I'm with you? I love you, Chels."

Chelsea kissed him, but she broke off after a while, afraid that they might go a bit further than just kissing.

"So...in a way...are you proposing to me?" she asked.

Once again, Ron blushed. " You can call it that. But one day, when we're ready...I'll propose again. Properly." he said.

"Good to know," Chelsea said as she smiled. They went to bed, hoping that tomorrow will be a greater surprise.

------------

"So...you're getting married when?" asked Chelsea.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Chelsea were in the kitchen, grabbing some quick breakfast.

"Next year," said Harry happily.

"So...why proposed now?" asked Chelsea, puzzled.

"You know, for a kid, you ask a lot of questions," said Harry cheerfully, patting Chelsea's head. He grabbed Hermione's hand and simply said, "C'mon, Mione, we'll be late," and they left.

"I'm as old as you are!" exclaimed Chelsea to Harry as he left. Ron chuckled, puts down his cereal bowl, and placed his hand on Chelsea's waist.

"Come on, baby, let's go," said Ron.

"Hey!" said Chelsea.

"What?" asked Ron.

"You never call me "baby" before," said Chelsea, slightly smiling.

"And...?" asked Ron, looking for a clue.

"It's sweet. I like it," she replied. "Baby," she added.

"Come on, let's go," said Ron with a large smile spread accross his face.

**So...what do you think, guys? Review please and tell me what you think! I might be able to update soon, but not this weekend...I have a tower to build for science class. Anyway, please review...I'd really like to have at least 100 reviews for this fanfic. Again, review please!**

**Missmunky**


	20. Over the Years

**First of all, I would just like to say THANK YOU to my reviewers! I've finally got 107 reviews, thanks to the following:**

**SuperGirl10026: Thanks!**

**Gatermage: Oh...so the title threw you off, eh? Sorry about that! But I promise you that the real baby is coming soon!**

**Zesuit-Thanks! I like non-Voldemort fics too!**

**Potter's- Puppet pal: Thank you!**

**KendallPaigeCharity- Here's the update! Hope you like this one!**

**Thepoweroflove: here's an update for you!**

**Lieha: Thanks for the compliment, really. But I'm not going to make Harry and Cho get together. I'm not exactly a big fan of Cho, no offense to all the Cho Chang fans out there. So sorry, but I hope you'll still read my story! And review!**

**Harryhermione4ever: Thanks!Hey at least you reviewed, right? Thanks! You are the most loyal reviewer that I've had!**

**Courtney: Thank you! Here's an update!**

**Hypa4evr: Thanks Hypa! You're cool!**

**FenderBender505: Thanks, here's an update! By the way I love your username!**

**And to all of those whom I forgot to mention...I'm very sorry. I'll get you next time! And now, on with the story...**

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

Normality had hit the Potters, along with Hermione and Ron, for two years now. Yes, many events had passed, including Hermione and Harry's wedding which had happened the previous year, when they were 19 years old. It was a simple ceremony, held in the Potter's backyard. Tears from Hermione, Hernione's mum, Lily, Sirius, and Chelsea were involved. Hermione showed up in a white silk gown with little lavender sequins and a white veil. Her hair was put up in an elegant ponytail and her phenomena curls falls down from the ponytail. Harry was in a marvelous tux. He had tried to comb his hair and put spells in it so it will stay put, but nothing worked. His green eyes shone with excitement as Hermione walked down the isle. Chelsea, the maid of honour, had worn a spaghetti straps dress with the colour of lavender that goes down to cover her shoes. Her very dark brown hair was in curls, and she had worn it down. Ron was in a matching tux as Harry, seeing that he was the best man. Lily was in a green halter dress that compliments her eyes. James and Sirius were wearing tuxes that matched Harry's. Everyone had looked so elegant and the wedding went normally. Hermione and Harry sealed the deal with a passionate kiss.

Honeymoon was next, and they had headed for Spain for two weeks. Once they are back, they moved to their own flat in London. Harry and Hermione had finished their training three months later, along with Chelsea and Ron. Harry and Ron are now aurors, working with James and Sirius. Hermione works as a financial aid for Gringgots. Chelsea is now a full-time healer, specializing in the maternity/ birth department.

They are now 20 years old. Hermione is four-months-pregnant with a baby Potter. Everyone was excited, especially James, Lily, Harry, and Hermione. Harry and Hermione are currently house-hunting, and they have found a house in a wizarding neighborhood called Meadow Woods. They are getting ready to move in, but first they are decorating their first home to make is flawless and just perfect.

Chelsea was peacefully watching TV with Ron by her side when they were both startled by a loud POP. It was a sobbing Hermione, her belly was bulging out a bit.

"Oh, my God, 'Mione, what happened?" asked Chelsea as she rushed to Hermione and hugged her.

"I...It's Ha-Ha-Harry!" sobs Hermione. Ron tried to calm her down, but Chelsea was starting to boil inside.

"What did he do this time?" asked Chelsea as calmly as possible, which is not calm at all.

Hermione continued to sob and Ron was patting her back and drying her tears.

"He's just giving me a hard time, you know?" Hermione sobbed.

"There, there, 'Mione. Calm down, tell us what happened without sobbing," said Ron calmly.

"Where is this darling brother of mine?" asked Chelsea again, trying to hide her anger

unsuccessfully.

"He...he...He's at the...the..the new h-h-house," sobbed Hermione. Chelsea apparated instantly as Hermione finished her sentence.

"Oh, no. C'mon, 'Mione," said Ron, taking Hermione's arm and apparating to follow Chelsea.

Harry was in the empty kitchen, looking at the blank, white wall. He was thinking, _'Blue would make a nice colour on this wall'_. He turned around to look at the colour samples, when suddenly, a very angry Chelsea was walking fast towards him.

"Hey, Chels..." started Harry.

"You! What the hell did you do to make this woman cry? Huh! What the hell is wrong with you! She's pregnant with your kid, inside, for Merlin's sake!" yelled Chelsea.

"Chels, baby, let's calm down, now, calm down," said Ron calmly, putting his hand on Chelsea's shoulders, trying to hold her back from attacking Harry.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! All I said was 'We already painted the den lavender, 'Mione' and she went off sobbing! I did squat!" protested Harry. Hermione's sobs was still heard in the background.

"Still! You shouldn't've said...wait, what?" asked Chelsea, puzzled. Then, she came to realization and said," Wait, wait, wait...so all of this, is over wall colours?"

"Uh, yeah!" said Harry. Chelsea cast a disbelief look on her face. Her green eyes widened.

"Look, we were painting the house today, and we've painted everything except for the kitchen. We've painted the den lavender, the bathroom jade green, the bedroom red and everything. And now she goes, _'Let's paint the kitchen lavender, Harry_' and all I said was '_Why?_' and she goes, '_Why not? Why can't we paint the kitchen lavender?_' in a very temperamental tone. So I thought '_Must be the pregnancy hormones kicking in_' and I said calmly, '_We already painted the den lavender, 'Mione_' and she started crying and sobbing!" explained Harry. Ron chuckled, which caused his to receive a nice slap on the arm from Chelsea. Hermione's cry was not heard anymore, but she threw her arms around her husband. Then, she started sobbing, again.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so...sorry!" she said apologetically. Harry smiled, trying to hold in his laughter. Chelsea and Ron were the same as Harry, but as Hermione pulled away from Harry to lean on him, Harry, Ron, and Chelsea had on a serious, concerned face. Hermione wept her tears and smiled.

"We can paint the kitchen blue, then," said Hermione happily.

"Yes!" said Harry victoriously. He kissed Hermione passionately. At this sight, Ron and Chelsea became nauseated and uncomfortable.

"You know what, we're just gonna go..." said Ron and he and Chelsea apparated as quickly as possible.

They shuddered when they were back at their own flat. They looked at each other at a moment and started laughing uncontrollably. They laboriously made their way to the couch and turned off the TV. This went on until they changed into their casual clothes, because the entire family are having dinner at the Potters'.

Ron and Chelsea were the first to arrive and receive hugs and kisses from the James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Charlotte, Peter, and Emma. The two decided to help Lily in the kitchen, but every time they looked at each other, they started laughing very hard. This cause Lily to grow curious, and she puts down her wand.

"Ok, what's going on? Why are you laughing?" asked Lily with a puzzled smile. Just before they answered her, Harry and Hermione arrived. They too, receive hugs and kisses from everyone. But, Lily was not finished with Ron and Chelsea. She asked the question once more at the dinner table, in the middle of the meal. Ron and Chelsea started laughing even harder. They calmed down in minutes, and all the answer Lily received was "Why don't you ask Harry and Hermione?"

So Lily did, and Harry and Hermione explained the entire kitchen incident. James and Sirius, along with the rest laughed. Lily, the sensible one, calmed down immediately after seeing Harry and Hermione blush.

"Typical," said Lily. She smiled at James, who sat across from her. James smiled back, thinking exactly what she was thinking. '_Just like us back then_,' they thought.

The night ended with Harry and Hermione telling the family about the sex of the baby. They have kept this from the clan for about three weeks. They're having a girl.

Lily rushed to them and gave Harry and Hermione hugs and kisses. Everyone was excited, especially the expecting couple. Lily and James gave the two a book full of baby names. The family chatted some more, until it was 10 p.m. Everyone left, seeing that the next day will be Monday, and they all have work to do.

Months passed, and Hermione's currently in labor. It's now May, and Lily is pacing outside of the labor room. She can hear Hermione's screams-"_Harry James Potter, I am never sleeping with you ever again!"_ and "_Oh my God, baby, GET OUT!_". Ron, James, and Sirius were outside, too, sitting down on the waiting room just outside of the labor room.

Inside the labor room, Chelsea was at the end of Hermione, seeing as she was Hermione's healer. Harry was by Hermione's side, his hand was held by Hermione. He could've sworn that Hermione's broken at least four of his five fingers. Hermione was in sweat, tears, and pain.

"Ok, Hermione, one more push and it's over!" said Chelsea.

"You've been saying that for at least 15 times now!" screamed Hermione. Her face was red, covered in tears of pain and sweat.

"I promise, this is the last time! Come on, one, two, three...push!" said Chelsea fiercely.

"Ow!" Screamed Hermione. Harry let out a loud "Ow!" as Hermione pushed and gripped to his fingers. He is now sure that all five of this right fingers are broken. The baby cried for the very first time, and Harry and Hermione was no longer screaming in pain. The labor room was silence. The baby was in Chelsea's hand, and Harry approached her to look at his baby. He looks and smiles at his baby, and hugged Chelsea and kissed her temple.

"It's your daughter, guys," whispered Chelsea. Harry hugged Chelsea once more, and said

"Thanks, sis."

Chelsea smiled as Harry let go, and said to him," Don't thank me, it's all Hermione." She cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a pink blanket. She handed the beautiful baby to Hermione. Everyone in the room was now swimming in the tears of joy.

Moments later, the door to the waiting room was opened by Harry and his baby daughter. Lily turned around to face a widely-smiling Harry with a bundle of pink blanket in his arms.

"Mum, Dad, here she is," said Harry happily and quietly, almost in a whisper. Lily let out her tears of joy as Harry handed the baby to her arms. James hugged Harry and both laughed proudly. Ron was next. He hugged Harry and said, " Good job, mate." Lily was still on the baby, showering her with kisses. Sirius was hugging Harry proudly.

"Hi, baby, it's me, Grandma! It's Grandma Lily!" cooed Lily.

"That's right, baby, and this is Grandpa...wait!" said James suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

"I'm 40! I'm too young to be called Grandpa! Ok, how about you call me uncle James, eh?" said James. Lily gave him a look that says She's-calling-you-grandpa.

"Or, grandpa will do." James added, after receiving Lily's dangerous look. Everyone laughed.

"What's her name?" asked Ron.

"Let's go to Hermione for that. Come one," said Harry. The bunch went to Hermione's room and they found a tired and beaming Hermione on the bed. Everyone rushed to hug and kiss her. Lily rested the baby in her arms.

"So, what's her name?" quipped Ron.

"Tacey Charleigh Potter," said Hermione.

"Adorable name for an adorable little girl," sighed Lily. Just then, Chelsea came into the room with a clipboard in her hand.

"Ok, everyone's healthy, according to the check-up, so Hermione, Tacey, you can go home in...two days." Everyone smiles and Chelsea joined her family in the commotion, She rested her head on Ron's shoulder and Ron wrapped her in his arms.

"Wait...how did you know her name's Tacey when no one's told you about it?" asked Sirius, suddenly.

"Well, Tacey's mum told me," said Chelsea, smiling. Everyone continues to look at the baby as she opened her eyes for the first time. Everyone gaped in awe and Lily had tears of joy in her eyes.

After hours in Hermione's room, everyone left, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. He sat by Hermione and they both looked at Tacey.

"She's got you hair," said Hermione.

"I'm sorry, kiddo,' said Harry, smiling. "She's got your hair color, though," added Harry.

"Yeah, and she's got that Potter green eyes," added Hermione. They smiled and kissed as Chelsea walked into the room.

"Hey, guys," she said.

"Hey," said Hermione as she and Harry pulled away.

"I just need to steal my niece from you so I can give her some immunizations, ok?" said Chelsea. Hermione handed the baby to Chelsea's arm gently. She looked down at her first niece and kissed her temple.

"Hi, Tacey! I'm your Aunt Chelsea. I'm your daddy's sister! Harry, she's got our eyes!" said Chelsea in excitement.

"Of course, she's a Potter," said Harry proudly," And we want her back after you test thingy," added Harry.

Chelsea gave her brother and sister-in-law a mischievous smile as she left the room. It meant nothing, really, she just felt like messing with them. She left the room with the baby to find Ron outside of the room.

"Hey, you," he said.

"Hey," Chelsea replied. He walked with her to her office. He looked down at the baby.

"So, this is Harry and Hermione's kid, eh? Pretty little girl," he said. Chelsea just smiled.

"Hey, how would you feel if this baby was ours?" asked Ron randomly. Chelsea beamed at him," Sweetie, you ask the most random things ever," she implied.

"I'll be oh-so-happy, of course," she added. The next thing she knew was Ron was holding out a platinum ring with three diamonds. "Marry me?" he asked.

Chelsea was in awe...tears of joy was filling her eyes. "Of course," she croaked. They smiled at each other and Ron puts the ring on her finger-which was hard, seeing that Chelsea was holding Tacey in her arms. Right after, she kissed him and they smiled at each other. Ron wrapped his arms around her and they continue to walk down to Chelsea's office.

'_Everything couldn't be better_,' thought Chelsea.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

**Ok...how do you like that one? I think this is the longest chapter that I've written! So let's see...if I get say...more than 15 reviews I'll update some more, how's that? Deal? OK...please let me know what you think and the review button is just a click away!**

**Missmunky**


	21. Christmas n Quidditch

**Ok... Thank you everyone to all of my reviewers! I know I said I'll wait until 15 more reviews-I only got about 13, by the way,** **but I just couldn't wait to let you guys know about what's going to happen next! Here it is!**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Baby Tacey is adorable and the apple of the Potters' eyes. Day and night, she's always hyper. Hermione blamed Harry for all this-if his Quidditch genes hadn't been passed down to her, she would be less of a handful. Harry just smiled proudly at his little girl and made a promise to James that he will teach Tacey Quidditch as soon as she is able to stand up and walk. After a very long argument with Hermione about Tacey and Quidditch, Hermione and Harry eventually made up and said that Tacey will be their first and last child.

Four years passed by, and Chelsea is now Chelsea Potter-Weasley. She is happily married to Ron and is blessed with two twin boys named Anthony and Andrew. The boys are two years old. Chelsea, Ron, and their boys life right across from Harry, Hermione, and Tacey.

It is Christmas eve, and everyone was all hauled up at the Potters' residence. Chelsea conjured a play pen for her twins to play in. Hermione was talking about a certain book to Lily. Harry was showing four-year-old Tacey his old firebolt and his snitch. James and Sirius were on the "eggnog duty" that Lily has assigned them to. They were to make eggnogs for everyone without blowing up the kitchen. Chelsea was in Ron's lap, peacefully watching her boys stacking blocks.

Tacey was the first person to wake up on Christmas morning. She jumped out of her bed-her green eyes glowing with excitement. She happily ran to the living room, to find it unoccupied except by the giant Christmas tree that was sheltering the many presents in front of her. She excitedly started for the presents, but then remembered that her Grandma Lily had told her to wait until everyone's awake. She disappointedly sat on the sofa, arms folded, starring up-and-down at the Christmas tree and the presents. Minutes after minutes, she grew impatient, and thought of something: No one told her that she can't wake anyone up! So she stood up in the middle of the living room and screamed on top of her lungs:

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

She ran up the stairs to her grandparents' room and climbed up their bed and shook them awake. Her grandpa James grunted a little, but she figured that it wasn't enough. So she jumped up and down, yelling," WAKE UP GRANDPA! WAKE UP GRANDMA! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Lily sat up immediately and so did James, and at the sight of their granddaughter they cast a sleepy, annoyed look on their faces. At the sight of this, Tacey giggled and ran to her Aunt Chelsea and Uncle Ron's bedroom. She did the same thing as she did to her grandparents, and she received the same reactions. Sirius was next, and she started for her parents' room at last. Little Tacey ran downstairs but too late! Her daddy was too quick for her. He swung her off the floor and put her in his arms. The next thing she knows was that seven pairs of eyes were on her.

She put up her innocent look and mishievously said, "No one told me I can't wake anyone up" The adults groaned and James slapped himself on his forehead. Andrew and Anthony, who were in Chelsea and Ron's arms, giggled.

"Tell you what, 'Mione, she's got your genes," chuckled Harry to his wife, who smiled gently. Everyone else chuckled slightly, and Sirius piped, "You know, Lils, she's got your lungs too." Lily beamed at Tacey and Tacey knew that she was save from her grandmother's scolds.

"Can we get back to the presents, now?" asked Tacey.

"See, now that's Harry right there!" said Ron. Everyone chuckled as they went downstairs.

They gleefully opened their presents and shared hugs and kisses. It was a very merry Christmas after all.

Cold December turned into January, to February, and eventually to a warm spring day on May. It was Saturday, and it was Chelsea's twins' third birthday. They were going to have a family dinner later at Chelsea and Ron's. At the Weasleys, Ron was playing with his little boys while Chelsea was making lunch. At the Potters' (not Lily and James), Hermione was finishing up her paperworks for Gringotts while Harry took Tacey out to the backyard. They told Hermione that they were just going to pick some flowers, but they managed to snuck out Harry's broomstick and a snitch.

Hermione was startled and lost focus on her papers when she looked out of her window and sees Harry flying on his broomstick with Tacey in his arms. They were after a snitch. Tacey was laughing hysterically, and Hermione storms off her study to her backyard.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I ORDER YOU TO GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" bellowed Hermione.

"Uh-oh," whispered Tacey to her father. Fear slashed in Harry and Tacey's green eyes. They landed gently on the soft grass.

Hermione was boiling up inside, and Harry and Tacey walked hand-in-hand slowly towards the angry mother.

"Honey..." started Harry sweetly.

"Tell me...that I did not just see...you and Tacey flying on a certain Firebolt after a snitch in our backyard" said Hermione slowly, anger was boiling inside her. Tacey gulped, and looked at her father.

"Uh...no. That wasn't us, right, Tacey?" covered Harry.

"No, it wasn't me and daddy on the broomstick," lied Tacey.

"Tacey Charleigh Potter, you have just broken my rules about Quidditch and lied to me. Now go to your room!" yelled Hermione. Tacey rolled her eyes and sighed and walked upstairs to her room.

"Harry..." started Hermione helplessly.

"Honey, I know we said- actually you said- that Tacey will not be on a broomstick until she's five but she'll be five in a couple of months anyway! I'm sorry and I won't do it again," explained a very afraid Harry.

Hermione closed her eyes and let out a very deep, long breath.

"Harry...I love you very, very, very much but I just don't know what the hell was on your

mind when you decided to take her on a broomstick! It doesn't matter that she'll be five in a couple of months, she's not ready for this! Did you think of what might happen if she falls down? Did you think about how I would feel right know, knowing that you corrupted our little girl and went behind my back? We didn't agree to this Harry, we agreed that she'll be on a broomstick when she's five!" bellowed Hermione.

"Hermione, she was with me! And me, corrupt our little girl? What about all that French that you taught her? What about all those books that you shoved in her bedroom?" argued Harry.

"She likes those things! French was to get her more advanced in her learning! And she loves books like I do! I didn't shove those books into her room, she asked for them everytime we went to Flourish and Blotts!" argued Hermione back.

"And just like that, she likes Quidditch!" Harry yelled. Hermione had nothing more to say. She and Harry both tried to calm down.

After a very long silence, Harry piped," Listen, 'Mione. I'm sorry. I didn't think of those things. I'm really sorry. I love you. I love Tacey. I wouldn't want you or her to get hurt. You know that. I'm sorry." Harry went to hug his wife, who fell into his arms. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry too. For everything I said. I'm sorry," she apologized back. They smiled and each other and leaned in to kiss. After several moments, they broke off.

"So, how about lunch?" Harry asked.

"Hmm...how about eating out? We can go to that pizza place," Hermione replied.

"Alright. I'll go start the car," Harry said.

"I'll go clean up my papers and get Tacey," said Hermione. They smiled and went their separate ways.

Upstairs, Tacey was looking out her window and saw Harry heading to the car. She immediately thought that her daddy was going to leave. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she ran to her mummy's study, screaming, "Mummy! Mummy!" When she reached Hermione's study, she hugged her mum and started apologizing.

"Mummy! Mummy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I played Quidditch with Daddy!" she sobbed. Hermione had a puzzled look on her face.

"Okay, love, okay. It's okay. What's wrong, now, don't cry, huh?" she asked, as she wept tears from her daughter's face.

"Don't let Daddy leave, Mummy! He's going to the car! Mummy is he leaving forever?" sobbed Tacey. Hermione analyzed the situation and chuckled. Tacey stopped crying and looked at her mother, puzzled. Harry appeared in the room, smiling.

"Are we ready? Hey, baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he sees his daughter's puffy eyes.

"Daddy! Don't leave me! Daddy can you stay, please?" sobbed Tacey. She ran to her father who picked her up in his arms.

"What?" asked Harry puzzled.

"I saw you going to the car! You were going to leave me and Mummy!" cried Tacey. Harry laughed. Tacey became even more curious.

"Oh, baby...I was starting the car so we can go for pizza! I will never leave you and Mummy, I promise," chuckled Harry.

Tacey's cheeks reddened because of embarrasement.

"Oh." she said. A smiling Hermione went to her daughter and husband.

"Come on, let's go. I'm starving," she said. She walked out of the room to the car, followed by Harry and Tacey, who was on his arms.

**Okay...I really don't have much time because I have to dom homework. So give me say...13 reviews and I'll update, ok? Review button...you know where it is, right?**

**Missmunky**


	22. Broomsticks

**I asked for about 13 reviews and I got 20! Yess! Thank you all very very much! And I'm going to answer some of your comments, ok?**

**Jarno**: Well, I know that it is unusual that Hermione has books in Tacey's room when she's only four and a half, but they're children books. I have a younger sister who "collects" books, and some she had since she was three. They are mainly just books full of moving pictures, and it's the wizarding world, so that happens. About the whole Hermione-teaching-Tacey-French part...I figured that "This is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter's kid, so she's got to be a bit more unusualseeing how Hermione is a very intelligent person. Tacey does not know French fluently, just a couple of words. Thanks for the concern, though! I hope you'll like this story!

**TimeWizardKedavra, KendallPaigeCharity, and Fenderbender505**: I know you guys want Harry and Hermione have more kids...just wait and see what's going to happen!

**Talon05**: Do you really think I'm losing it? Please tell me what I can do to improve the story..that will be great! Thanks for telling me that, too!

**Leo:** I know what you're thinking-I agree that the story seems to be revolving around Chelsea. But yes, she is one of the main characters, and in the previous chapters it may seem that I'm writing tons about Chelsea, but now I'm switching my gear to focus more on Harry, Hermione, and their family. Ron, Chelsea, and their boys will appear every now and then, and I most likely will write at least one chapter about them, since I have some other reviewers who likes the Ron-Chelsea part. Thanks for the concern, though! Hope you'll still review and like the story!

As for the rest of you-Guys I'm sorry about not giving a lot of details on Andrew and Anthony's birth, Chelsea and Ron's wedding, and Andrew and Anthony's third birthday. I really suck at writing those things, and that's why I usually fast forward the timing because I have no idea about what to write when Tacey's five or seven or things like that. I like to get to the major events that happens in the household. I hope you guys will still review and like the story. Thank you!

* * *

That day that Harry and Tacey had longed for has finally came. It's the day after Tacey's fifth birthday-and being fans of Quidditch, the father and daughter remembered Hermione's rules very well. It's Saturday morning, and the sky is bright for a fall weather. The breeze of the wind is blowing softly.

Harry woke up that morning and looked at the time. It's already 8:30 a.m. He turned to his side to see the woman that he has been with for seven years now-and she still looks the same-as beautiful as she was when he had met her that day on the Hogwarts Express-about fourteen years ago. He smiled to himself and looked at the little girl who was lying between him and his wife. Little Tacey had insisted that she will spend the night in her parents' bedroom, so they can get up bright and early to start Quidditch. She was still lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Her light brown hair had matched her mother's, but it was wavy, like her grandmother's. It can be easily messed up, like her father's. She's a spitting image of her mother, alright, but when she opened her eyes, everyone will know that she has the Potter emerald eyes. Harry turned back to watching his wife, who was still sleeping.

Hermione might have realized what day it was too, and it was the day when she had to let her little baby get on a broomstick. She stirred a little in her sleep, but felt Harry's gaze upon her and opened her cinnamon eyes. She turned to her side to face the green eyes of her very handsome husband.

"Morning, lovely," said Harry with a smile. He kissed her softly and broke off until Tacey moved slightly. They chuckled and it seemed that Tacey heard, for she rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly. She remembered what day it was too, so she said in her half sleeping-voice,"Quidditch Day!" Hermione and Harry chuckled once more, and that told Tacey that her parents are already awake. She sat up quickly and turned to her parents.

"Good thing you're already awake! Come on, Daddy, can we go NOW?" she asked.

Hermione smiled,"Come here, you," she said. Tacey kissed her parents good morning and then sat up again.

"Daddy, come on! You promised! We still have to go get a broomstick for me, and we need the whole day for Quidditch! Come on, Dad!" she urged. Harry smiled and pulled his baby into his arms.

"Listen, give me and mum say...one hour, okay?" he said.

"So you can kiss? Eww! Gross, Dad!" she exclaimed. Harry ane Hermione turned red.

"Darling, why don't you go get ready, huh? We're going to get ready and then we'll go, okay?" said Hermione, still red.

"Okay, but no funny business!" she said as she got out of her parents' bed, and skipped out of the bedroom to her own room. Harry turned to Hermione with a puzzled smile.

"Where is she getting that stuff from?" he asked.

"See, that's why I told you never let Sirius baby-sit again," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, well, come on. We've got a big day ahead," said Harry. He kissed his wife some more, and scrambled out of bed. He went to the bathroom for a shower, while Hermione is still on the bed. Tacey went into the room again, holding up two outfits and two robes. She saw her mother still on the bed, and then she said,"Mummy! How can you still be on the bed! Come on, Mummy!" she urged.

"I'm up, I'm up," Hermione said as she got out of her bed. She picked up her daughter off the floor.

"Come on, let's get you ready, ok?" she said to her daughter.

"Yes!" she said.

One hour later, Tacey and Harry were waiting downstairs for Hermione to finish up. Hermione came down in a hurry 15 minutes later to find an annoyed Tacey and Harry.

"Sorry, darlings. Now, come on, let's go," she said. Harry picked Tacey up and the three apparated to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley were as usual, very occupied. Children were running around, with mothers hurrying behind them. The ringing of shops were heard as people walked in and out of them. Tacey was walking hand in hand with her mum and dad. On their way to the Quidditch shop, they stopped by the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. They went in to the store, and found the red-headed Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"Harry! Hermione! Good to see you!" they said, hugging each in turns. They finally looked down to the little girl in between them. Fred kneeled down and said to her,"You can't be little Tacey Potter, can you? Last time I saw her she was just a wee little girl!"

"I'm a big girl now!" she said to Fred, in a matter-of-fact voice she had inherited from Hermione. She jumped up to hug him, and Fred stood up again with Tacey in his arms and said to George," Yep, definitely a Hermione inside that girl." Harry, Hermione, and the twins laughed.

"So, any new things coming in, George?" she asked. George smiled widely and said,"As a matter of fact, Miss Potter, yes. Here we have a soap candy, that will make bubbles come out of your mouth after you eat them," explained George as they followed him to the Soap Candy section," and here we have some flying candies, that will make you fly as you eat them."

Tacey's eyes widened as she looked at the candies. Seeing this, Fred piped, "Will you be taking any, Miss Potter?"

Tacey nodded, and seeing this, Hermione was outraged.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO. You will not be taking any!" she said fiercely, as she shot a glare towards Fred and George. Tacey pouted, and seeing this, Harry went on," Come on,

'Mione, it's nothing harmful, right boys?" he said as he looked at the twins.

"It's totally safe, 'Mione. Trust us," said George.

"Oh that puts me in so much ease," said Hermione sarcastically.

"Please, Mummy?" asked Tacey, with her puppy eyes set on. Hermione couldn't resist thos eyes, whether they're coming from Harry or Tacey-since they both have identical eyes.

"Alright, fine." she said at last, and Harry, Tacey, and the Weasley twins beamed.

"Great!" said George, who started putting candies in the bag," Here you go, Ms. Potter, on the house!"

"Oh, here, George, come on, how much?" asked Harry.

"No, It's good, Harry, it's on the house," said Fred reassuringly.

"Alright. Thanks, boys. Tacey, what do you say?" said Harry.

"Thank you very much, guys!" she said as she hugs them both.

"Well, we better get going then," said Hermione,"Say hi to the rest for us, will you?"

"Of course. Great to see you guys again!" said George.

"You too!" chorused Harry, Hermione, and Tacey. They exchange hugs and leaves.

They walked again, and when they were just one shop away from the Quidditch store, a very familiar voice was heard.

"Well, well, well, Potter, Mudblood! Finally together, eh?"

Harry and Hermione turned around and face Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. It seems that they were still together. Harry grew furious and held Tacey's hand tightly. Hermione grew furious too, after she heard him call her 'Mudblood'. Tacey was watching all of this in confusion.

"Ferret," Harry said angrily.

"Like I said, finally got together, eh? And..." he looked down to Tacey and sees her green eyes and brown hair,"reproduced! Thought you'd look for better ones first before you chose him, Mudblood!"

Pansy let out a shrill of laughter that seemed to annoy Malfoy.

"Sod off, Pansy," he said to her fiercely.

"Sorry, dear," she said.

"Take a look again, Malfoy, maybe it's you who needs to look again," said Harry as he nods

to Pansy.

"Shut up, Potter! You're the one marrying a Mudblood, right Drakey?" said Pansy

"At least she doesn't call me by lame nicknames like yours," shot Harry.

"Daddy..." called Tacey.

"Daddy, eh? Let me tell you, something, little girl," looks down to Tacey," If you decide that that man you call 'Daddy' is an unfit parent, there are better ones out there."

"What the f...aaaahh..." said Harry, but he stopped, remembering that Tacey is present.

"Unable to curse, Potter?"

"How dare you talk to my daughter like that! Locomotor Mortis!" yelled Harry, pointing his wand to Malfoy and made him fly in the air. Tacey laughed and clapped her hand, and many people gasped and securities started hushing down the crowd and tried to get Malfoy down. Hermione tried to stop Harry.

"Harry! No! He's not worth it! Tacey's here!" she said loudly. Harry stopped, picked Tacey up, took Hermione's hand, and headed to the Quidditch shop.

"That was so cool, Dad!" said Tacey excitedly.

"Thank you, love," replied Harry. He smiles to his daughter and let her walk in and browse the store.

"That was good Harry, but he's not worth it and will never be," said Hermione as they walked around the store, hand in hand.

"You're not angry, are you?" asked Harry in a worried voice.

" No...I agree with Tacey. Just never do that again, promise?" said Hermione again.

"Promise," said Harry. Hermione gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go find her," said Hermione, reffering to Tacey.

They found Tacey starring at a glass cupboard that shelters a broomstick. At the edge of the stick, it says Speed 09. She starred at the brromstick in awe, as if it was a pile of gold. Seeing this, Harry and Hermione chuckles. Tacey was one-quater the size of the cupboard. Harry, smiling widely, walked up to sweep his daughter. She paid no attention to him, as she was too occupied with the broomstick.

"Can I have that, Daddy?" she whispered.

"That, love, is Speed 09. The fastest broomstick they're producing this year," explained Harry.

"Faster than your Firebolt?" asked Tacey in awe.

"I'm afraid so," Harry sighed.

"Can I have it? Please?" she pleaded.

""Fraid not. Might be too fast for a beginner like you," replied Harry.

"But I'll be trained by a pro!" protested Tacey.

"Your mum will kill me. Sorry." said Harry.

"Come on, can't you talk to her?" she asked again. Hermione came into the view then.

"No, he can't. Sorry, darling. It's too big and fast for you. Maybe in a couple of years, alright?" said Hermione.

"Fine," said Tacey in an annoyed voice. Harry let her down again and they walked hand in hand to the children section. They browsed for the perfect broomstick from aisle to aisle. Then, they bumped into one of the store's staff.

"May I help you, sir?" the salesman said to Harry.

"Yes. We're looking for a broomstick that will suit her," he nods to Tacey.

"Ah, first broomstick, eh? How old are you?" the salesman said to Tacey. She held up her finger and spoke in her matter-of-fact tone, " My name's Tacey Charleigh Potter and I'm five years old."

The salesman chuckles and said to Harry and Hermione, " Ah, bright little girl you have there, sir, ma'am!"

"Thank you," said Hermione.

"Well, see here, we've got," the salesman took a broomstick out of the glass case," Tike 09, it just came out. It's specially designed to fit children under the age of 10. It guarantees safety and comfort, also. If you will take this, we will also include this little snitch," the man held up a small snitch," that will fit perfectly on Tacey's hand."

Harry took the broomstick in his hand and examined it. Then he turns to his daughter and said, " You like this?" and Tacey nodded excitedly.

"I think this one will suit her perfectly. You did say it's safe, right?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, ma'am, it guarantees your daughter's safety," spoke the salesman.

"Alright. Good. We'll take it, right, 'Mione?" Harry said.

"Yes, we'll take it," apperoved Hermione.

"Yes! Thank you Mummy! Thank you Daddy! Thank you Mister!" exclaimed Tacey, and she hugged her father, mother, and the sales person. The sales person beamed at Harry and Hermione.

"Right. If you'll follow me, please, I'll take you to the register," said the man. Harry, Hermione, and Tacey followed the man and paid for the broomstick. They said 'Thank you' to the man and apparated home.

"Ok, Dad! I'll race you to the backyard!" said Tacey, running towards the backyard with her broomstick in hand. Harry began to run too, but just then, he heard Chelsea's voice calling him and Hermione from the fireplace.

(To be continued)

* * *

Hey! I love cliffhangers! Please review! Let's see...say 15 reviews? And then I'll update, ok?

Missmunky


	23. Again

**Thanks for those who reviewed!**

**I'm sorry for the cliffy, but I just love keeping you guys in suspense! And I'm very sorry for the long wait-I had a major writer's block. But thanks a million for the 26 reviews that I received!**

**Now, on with the story...

* * *

**

Harry rushed to the fireplace and Hermione rushed there also from the kitchen. Chelsea's head was on the fire place-and she was beaming.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Ron and I have some news for you guys. We'll pop there in a second, ok?" said Chelsea happily.

"Uh...sure," said Hermione, puzzled. Once Chelsea's head is gone from the fire place, Harry turned to his wife and asked,"They're not pregnant again, are they?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, and they heard two pops and sees Chelsea and Ron and the boys.

"You're not pregnant again, are you?" asked Harry to his sister.

"Uh, no...Where did you get that idea?" asked Ron

"Never mind that. So, what's the news?" asked Hermione curiously. Chelsea held up her

hand, which was holding some kind of tickets.

"I've got four tickets to a weekend getaway on a cruise to the English Chanel. Interested?" she explained with a bright smile.

"Yes!" exclaimed Harry.

"No," said Hermione. Everyone turned to her with a puzzled look.

"Well, who's going to watch Tacey and the boys? And no, not Sirius. Again," she added after reading Harry's expression.

"Oh, I took care of that. Mum and Dad agreed to watch the kids. Don't worry, 'Mione, it'll be fun!" said Chelsea.

"Are we sure?" Hermione asked again. Harry grabbed her waist and pecked her cheek.

"We're sure," chorused Harry and Chelsea.

* * *

NEXT WEEK...

Tacey sat on her parents massive bed as she watched them rush back and forth packing their suitcase for the trip.

"When will you be back again?" asked Tacey. Harry smiled at his five-year-old.

"We'll be back by Sunday night," he said.

"Ok," said Tacey.

"And while at grandma's, we want you to mind your grandparents, alright? And mind the twins, too," Hermione said.

"THE TWINS? They're gonna be there?" exclaimed Tacey. Harry and Hermione stopped packing instantly and looked at their daughter.

"Yes, darling, didn't we tell you that?" said Hermione.

"You can't leave me with the twins for a weekend! Last time they ripped two pages from my coloring book!" exclaimed Tacey again.

"Well, last time was with Grandpa Sirius. You and the boys with be with Grandma Lily and Grandpa James, and I'm sure the twins won't rip anything out of yours, ok?" assured Harry.

"If you say so..." blurted Tacey. Hermione shuts hers and Harry's suitcase and sighed.

"Do you have everything for the weekend packed?" checked Hermione.

"Yes. Can I PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEAAASSSEEE bring my broomstick?" pleaded Tacey sweetly.

"For the millionth time, NO!" snapped Hermione.

"Why not!" yelled Tacey.

"Because you might injure someone or you might get injured!" said Hermione in her McGonnagal-voice.

"Urgh!" exclaimed Tacey. She storms to her room to grab her weekend bag.

* * *

AT LILY AND JAMES'...

Harry, Hermione, and Tacey arrived just as Andrew and Anthony was being changed. Lily approached them to give hugs and kisses. They talked for a little while, until it was time for Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Chelsea to leave. Thankfully the twins are asleep in their cribs, if not they might cry their hearts out.

"Alright, baby, be good, ok?" Harry said as he kneeled in front of his daughter. He kissed her forehead and pinched her cheek.

"Ok. Will you miss me, Daddy?" she asked.

"Of course, baby. Mind your grandparents and the boys, ok? I love you," said Harry again.

"Yes, Daddy. I love you too," said Tacey, kissing her father's cheek. Harry rose up and

picked Tacey up along with him.

"Will you be a good girl for Mummy?" asked Hermione to her daughter.

"Yes, Mummy. Will you miss me and be back as soon as you can?" asked Tacey to her mum.

"Yes, darling. I love you," said Hermione. She kissed her daughter's cheek and hugged her. Harry let her down and she hugged her aunt Chelsea and uncle Ron. Then it was really time for the four to leave. With four soft pops, they were gone. Tears started to fall from her eyes and she started to sniff. Seeing her granddaughter starting to cry, Lily took her hand and took the girl to the kitchen.

"Come on, let's not cry, ok? Mummy and Daddy will be back by Sunday night, ok? Now, want to help Grandma make dinner?" said Lily, trying to calm Tacey.

"Ok. When will Grandpa be home?" asked Tacey. She sat on the island stool in the kitchen.

"In about...one hour, possibly. Now. What do we want for dinner?" Lily asked as she started getting ingredients from the refrigerator.

"Lasagna!" exclaimed Tacey happily.

"Lasagna, eh? Alright, Lasagna it is!" said Lily. All Tacey could do was be happy for having lasagna.

* * *

Meanwhile, during the cruise...

After five or so years of no vacation for just the two of them, Harry and Hermione were ever so grateful. They took their times on "things" and was in paradise. They visited the sea shore, danced under the moonlight, went to a dinner theater, and more.

Days were going by so quickly, and before they know it, it was Sunday night already. The four packed their things in their rooms. In Harry and Hermione's room, the packing was interrupted by Hermione when she suddenly ran to the bathroom and puked. A very worried Harry ran to his wife.

"Honey! Are you ok?" asked Harry. Hermione answered with another puke. Harry slowly backed away to let his wife finish her puking. After 10 minutes, Hermione left the bathroom and Harry was sitting on the bed with two luggage. He got to his feet.

"You ok? Are you sick?" Harry questioned Hermione. She looked at him faintly and answered, " I don't exactly feel great. Come on, we've got to pick up Tacey." With a nod from Harry, they went out of their suite to find Ron and a pale-looking Chelsea.

"What happened to you?" asked Harry to his sister and brother-in-law.

" 'S nothing," said Chelsea weakly.

"Alright. C'mon, let's go," said Hermione and with four pops they were gone from the deck and appeared at the Potters' living room. Tacey was sitting on the couch with her Grandpa James and her teddy bear, which she had named Cocoa. She rushed from her grandfather's lap to her dad's arms. They all exchanged hugs and kisses and after a while they left to their own houses.

* * *

–FOUR WEEKS LATER–

Hermione woke up to find an empty spot next to her. She glances at the alarm clock and sees that it's already 10:58. 'Oh,' she thought.

Wait, 10:58?

"SHIT!" she exclaimed. She hurried to the bathroom. However, once she reached there, she puked again in the toilet. She got out of the bathroom and checked the calendar. November 16. And no periods for...four weeks? Oh, no. Oooooh, NO!

She decided not to go to work. Harry might already took Tacey to school (Hermione and Harry decided to put her in a muggle play school) and everyone's at work already. She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower and apparated to the nearest drug store. She quickly grabbed a pregnancy test and rushed to the counter until she bumped into a brown-haired woman who was also holding a pregnancy test.

"Hermione?" asked the woman. Hermione immediately recognize her, seeing the woman was her sister-in-law.

"Chelsea?" asked Hermione back.

"What are you doing here?" they chorused. They both held up the pregnancy tests and exchange knowing looks in their eyes. The cashier rushed them to pay and after they got out of the grocery store, they chatted.

"Does Ron know?" asked Hermione.

"No. Does Harry know?" asked Chelsea in reply.

"No." said Hermione,"Chels, can we...you know, take the test together? I'm really nervous."

"Sure. Come on," said Chelsea. They apparated to Hermione's house.

In the bathroom, Chelsea went first. She followed the instructions and waited for two minutes. After, she made Hermione look. Hermione only squealed and hugged Chelsea. Chelsea knows what it means. She's pregnant. Again.

Next was Hermione's turn. She nervously followed the instruction and waited for two minutes. So, as to followed the deal, Chelsea looked at Hermione's result and just hugged her. Hermione gaped at the result, not believing she was pregnant again.

"How am I going to tell Harry?" Hermione asked,"We said Tacey would be our one and only. Oh my...what am I going to do?"

"How am I going to tell Ron?" Chelsea said worriedly,"After the boys and everything! The boys are only three!"

"Lily,"said Hermione as calmly as possible,"We can tell Lily and ask her how she told James that she was pregnant with twins."

"Yeah. Mum. Oh, God, I'm pregnant! Again!" exclaimed Chelsea. They apparated to Lily's house in a quick second and found Lily in the kitchen.

"Hey, girls! How are you?" she asked casually as she hugs them.

"Lily, we meed to tell you something," said Hermione apprehensively. Lily's smile fades away slowly.

"Um...go ahead," said Lily, also nervously. Hermione glanced down at her toes and elbowed Chelsea softly. Chelsea looked up at her mother.

"Mum, 'Mione and I are...uh...we're...er..." stuttered Chelsea.

"We're pregnant again!" exclaimed Hermione and she started sobbing. Surprised, Lily hugged her daughter and her sobbing daughter-in-law.

"Hey, that's great news! Why are you crying? Hermione, look up to me, don't cry, sweetie," Lily said, trying to comfort Hermione. Hermione wiped away her tears and said calmly.

"Harry and I said that Tacey would be our only child. Lily, what am I going to do?" she asked her mother-in-law, trying to not cry again. Lily smiled at Hermione and Chelsea and took them to the family room. They sat on the couch and Lily conjured some cups of tea.

"Listen, girls. Having a baby is great! I mean, ok, Hermione. Tacey is five years old already. In six years she'll be off to Hogwarts. And While she's at Hogwarts, no one's going to be at home anymore. You won't have that 'Mummy, help me!' or 'Mummy will you read me something'. And you liked that, don't you?" asked Lily. Hermione smiled faintly and nodded.

"And Chels, honey, same thing to you. You don't want to be the only woman in your house, do you? You're outnumbered!" said Lily. Chelsea just smiled at the thought of having a daughter to accompany and be on her side.

"I need a girl, Mum," Chelsea said.

"There you go. And don't worry about Harry and Ron. I'm sure they'll understand. Just tell them as soon as possible and get it over with. Ok?" said Lily.

They chatted some more and finished the tea. They left to their own houses with much more relief.

* * *

–LATER, AT HARRY AND HERMIONE'S–

Hermione was in the kitchen, fixing up dinner. She heard a soft 'pop' and Harry's voice.

"I'm home!" he exclaimed,"'Mione, are you home? We have a parent -teacher conference today at Tacey's school in...one and a half hour!"

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She went into their bedroom and give her husband a quick kiss and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Harry, we need to talk," she said seriously. Harry became worried.

"Did I do something?" he asked.

"No, we did. Look Harry, there isn't any easier way to say this,"she breath in," I'm pregnant again."

Harry just took five seconds to digest the information and fainted.

* * *

–AT CHELSEA AND RON'S–

Chelsea was washing the dishes when Ron popped behind her. She jumped in shock and turns around to find her grinning husband.

"Don't scare me like that!" she warned.

"I'm sorry," he said, and then silencing her with a kiss. Though she was enjoying the kiss, she pulled away and sat him on the living room couch. She sat on his lap.

"Honey, there's something I need to tell you," said Chelsea nervously.

"Go ahead. Spill," said Ron. He was completely oblivious to the situation.

"Ok," said Chelsea. She closed her eyes and whispered,"I'm pregnant."

"What was that? I thought you just said that you're..." said Ron, but Chelsea cuts him.

"Pregnant, yeah," she said, smiling brightly.

"Uh..." said Ron, obviously shocked.

"Pregnant, honey. It means that you knocked me up and now there's a life growing inside of me," said Chelsea, still smiling.

"We're pregnant. Again. Oh, wow," he said, still in a shock manner.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Chelsea nervously.

"Chels, we're pregnant again! This is great! Oh, I love you!" said Ron excitedly. He kissed her passionately.

* * *

**Ok. I'm very sorry to leave you here for this chappy. But here you go, for the people who wants Harry and Hermione and Ron and Chelsea to have more kids. I think I'm going to write this until Tacey goes to Hogwarts. If you have any ideas to what the soon-to-be-born babies of HarryHermione and RonChelsea should be named, please review and tell me. Sex does not matter, because I haven't decided yet. But thank you to you all who have been really loyal and reviewed along the ways, I promise to update as soon as I possibly can and give you guys more surprises. Please review! See ya in the next chapter!**

**Missmunky**


	24. Telling Tacey

**Ten reviews from last chapter! Thank you! And thanks very much to those who gave me name suggestions. The names are all beautiful! Now, on with the chapter!**

**Telling Tacey**

Hermione levitated him to their bed and sat by him. After two hours, he woke up, still in the state of shock.

"What happened?" he asked in a rather woozy voice. He looked for his glasses and Hermione handed them to him.

"You fainted. You're fine now, I hope," she replied calmly. Inside she felt like crying, but she has to hold it in.

"I had a dream. You said you were pregnant," he said to her. Hermione sighed, closed her eyes, and then looked at him straight in the eyes. She studied him for a while, and then leaving to the bathroom to get ready. He sat on the bed.

"Well, you know what they say. Sometimes dreams do come true," she said humbly from the bathroom.

"Yeah. Right," said Harry sheepishly. After a moment of thinking, he rushed to the bathroom to find Hermione brushing her hair. She had that expression as if nothing's happened.

"Honey?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yes, dear?" Hermione said, still brushing her hair.

"Are you...pregnant?" Harry asked. Hermione set her brush down to the vanity. Tears fell down her cheek. She turns to her husband.

"I...uh...Yeah. Yes, Harry, I am," she said firmly.

"Oh my..."Harry started.

"Don't faint on me again," said Hermione. It was silent and Hermione returned to brushing her hair. Harry just stood there, and then out of the ordinary lifted his wife up and spinning her in the bathroom.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"'Mione we're pregnant again! This is great!" Harry exclaimed happily. He set her down.

"You mean you're not upset?" asked Hermione.

"No! Of course not! Why would I be! Hermione, we're having another baby! This is fantastic!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well...I...no. Are you happy?" asked Hermione tentatively.

"Love, you just made me the happiest man alive!" said Harry. He then kissed her.

"Eew! Gross!" said Tacey loudly. Harry and Hermione broke apart and look down to find their daughter standing in the bathroom door.

"You were supposed to be at school! What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Well, you were late by 30 minutes and the teacher drove me home. You couldn't be reached, she said," she explained in her matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, no. Oh no,no,no! Baby I'm sorry!" said Hermione, thus taking Tacey into her arms.

"It's ok. Just don't forget next time. And I heard screaming, care to tell me what happened?" she asked, giving her parents her tell-me-or-I'm-not-speaking-to-you look. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other.

"Might as well," said Harry in a low voice. Hermione nodded, and they took Tacey and sat her down on the sofa in the living room. Hermione and Harry sat down on the two armchairs right in front of her. They sighed excitedly.

"Tacey, first we want to let you know that no matter what happens, we will always love you and you'll always be our first baby girl, ok?" said Harry. Tacey just looked at him in a confused manner and nodded.

"Good. Now, for the next nine months, Mummy's going to have a person growing inside her. This person is going to be your brother or sister! Aren't you excited?" said Hermione.

"You mean I'm not gonna be an only child anymore?" said Tacey with her green eyes wide open.

"No, darling," said Hermione, still smiling.

"THIS IS GREAT! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" exclaimed Tacey, and she jumped up to hug her parents. Harry and Hermione can only smile excitedly about the baby and Tacey's reaction. Tacey let go of her parents, who are still beaming, and she grew a curious look in her face. She sat herself down on the sofa.

"I have one question, though," she asked curiously.

"Ask away, love," said Harry.

"Where do babies come from?" she asked curiously. Hermione and Harry can only turn scarlet. They were NOT expecting that question and they are SO NOT ready to tell Tacey.

**Hi you guys...I'm sorry for the short update, but I've been really busy with school. I will try to update as soon as possible. And can I have...let's say...hmm...another 10 reviews for this chappie? Ok. Love you guys! And review!**

**Missmunky**


	25. This is interesting

**11 reviews! Yes! Thank you very much...you guys! I love you all!**

**Now, on with the story...

* * *

**

"Where do babies come from?" asked Tacey

Hermione and Harry can only look at each other, flushed.

"Um...that's something we will discuss later," Harry said hurriedly.

"Oh, gee! Look at the time! Come on, wash up, supper and grandma's!" exclaimed Hermione, and in less than one second, she and Harry were gone, leaving Tacey in a puzzled statement.

"Uncle Ron and Auntie Chelsea was right," she said as she gets up from the couch, " My parents are weird." And with that she left to get washed up.

* * *

At Lily and James'...

"So, children, what's new this week?" asked Lily , looking straight at her son and son, daughter, and their spouses.

"Well," said Ron as he cleared his throat, looking at his wife, who nodded, " Chelsea and I have some news for you all."

Everyone's ears perked up. Chelsea smiled at Ron and nodded. Ron inhaled.

"We're having another baby!" he said in a happy voice.

Everyone congratulated Chelsea and Ron. They rose up from their seats to hug them. The twins were just looking around and looking at each other in a confused manner.

"Ba ba ba?" said Anthony to his brother, meaning 'What's going on?'

"Goo goo boo," replied Andrew, meaning, 'I don't know'. Just as the twins finished up their baby-language-conversation, Chelsea went over to the boys and took them out of their seats. She held them in each of her arms and kissed the top of their red heads.

"Guess what, boys! You're having a new brother or sister!" she exclaimed happily. Ron went over to his wife and took Andrew from Chelsea's left arm. He smiled at his beaming wife and two sons and kissed them.

Once everyone was settled, Hermione whispered to Harry, "It's time." Tacey, however, being the one with the bad timing, exclaimed to Chelsea in a rather loud voice.

"Guess what, Auntie Chelsea! My mummy's having a baby too! Isn't that cool?" she said happily.

Hearing this, everyone grew silent and Tacey just said, "Isn't that right, mummy?" to Hermione.

Now all eyes are on Hermione. She just smiled widely and nodded.

"That's right, sweetie."

Everyone suddenly got up from their seats and congratulated Harry and Hermione.

"Two pregnancies in the family. This could be a record," said James to his wife.

Everyone calmed down once more. The women were discussing pregnancies, baby names, and etc. The men were discussing Quidditch and work as usual. The boys were...well, speaking in their own language. Tacey just piped out loud to her grandfather.

"Grandpa James, mummy and daddy never told me where babies came from and I asked nicely," said Tacey quite loudly, which caused everyone except Tacey and the boys to turn scarlet and quiet down.

"Well, uh, Tace, that isn't really a table discussion topic," stuttered James.

"Why not? And why are you stuttering?" she asked. James opened his mouth to answer, but came out with nothing. Lily caught her husband's blankness and decided to answer for him.

"Well, it's...it's not the proper topic because..uh, it's rather..." stuttered Lily, as she was in loss of words.

"Interesting! Yeah, yeah...that's it! It's too interesting to be talked about on the dinner table," said Ron, helping his mother-in-law out.

"Yes! Thanks, mate! Tacey, we'll talk about this at home, alright?" said Harry, still flushed.

"Ok, I'm just asking. Geez," she said, finishing her dinner.

* * *

Later, at Harry and Hermione's...

"Maybe we should talk to her about this, Harry," said Hermione, as she puts on her pjs.

"What? She's 5! My dad gave me the talk when I was 12!" said Harry, as he laid down on the table.

"Well, your mum told me that 'When a child asks about something, she should be given an honest answer'," replied Hermione.

"Well...that's...mum," said Harry. He was in a loss of words for a moment, knowing that he had lost the battle when it hasn't even started.

"Fine. Tacey!" called Harry. Within five minutes, Tacey appeared in the doorstep.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Mummy and I are going to answer your question," sighed Harry.

"Ok," she said, as she gets on the bed. Hermione came out of the bathroom to join her husband and daughter.

"Alright. Go on, 'Mione," said Harry.

"What? You explain it to her!" protested Hermione.

"You know what, Tacey, you choose. Do you want Mummy or Daddy to explain it to you? Pick Mummy," added Harry.

"Noo, pick Daddy, please," pleaded Hermione

"Ok, I pick Daddy, then," said Tacey.

"What!" protested Harry once more.

"Well, Mummy said please," explained Tacey once more.

"Fine," sighed Harry.

"Ok, well..um...when a mummy and a daddy are very much in love, they...uh...they do things that I shouldn't mention right now, and then a...an owl came from the sky and uh...dropped a baby down the chimney and uh...the baby apparated to mummy's tummy...yeah! Yeah! That's it! The owl came down and the baby apparated to mummy's tummy!" explained Harry. He earned a 'what-the-hell-did-you-just-say' look and earned a raised eyebrow from Tacey. Afraid that Tacey will know that he's lying, Harry said nothing.

"Huh," said Tacey, snapping her parents back to reality, "Uncle Ron was right."

"What did he say, sweetie?" asked Hermione, hoping that Ron hadn't told Tacey anything.

"This is too interesting for a dinner table topic. Well, thanks!" she said happily, skipping back to her room.

Hermione and Harry can only sigh in relief.

* * *

**Well, well, well! Sorry that was a rather shorter chapter, but I'm giving this earlier because I might not be able to update this weekend. And I think I will write this until Hermione and Chelsea's babies are born. I have decided on the sexes, but not quite with the names yet. So...maybe two more chapters? I should think so. Please give me some responds for this issue.**

**Also, I wrote a little one-shot. It's called But She's My Baby. It's a fic about how Harry as some troubles letting her daughter go. It's a GinnyHarry fic, just incase you're wondering. Please read it, and review so I'll know what you think of it. Thank you all so much! And I'd like to have more than 200 reviews for this story please, if you all don't mind! I love you all and I'll update ASAP!**

**Missmunky**


	26. Finally

**Thanks for the many reviews! I have decided that...this will be my last chapter. This is where everything comes to an end and you figure out what happens next. I would just like to say that I love you all and your reviews, especially to those of you who had stayed with me since day 1 (you know who you are, I thank you a million times). Now, here's to our last chapter!

* * *

**

_**Finally**_

Four months later...

Hermione and Chelsea are four months pregnant. Ron and Harry have learned to like the sofa for the second time. Harry and Hermione have decided to see a healer-in this case, it's Chelsea. They're having a boy and they have decided to call him Calvin James Potter. Tacey spent many times at her grandparents because her mum would be cranky on some days. Anthony and Andrew have also spent times at their grandparents. Hermione and Chelsea were constantly blaming their loving, idiotic husbands for the amount of weight they have gained. The nurseries were finished for both couples. Harry and Hermione decided on a red-and-gold nursery for their baby boy. Typical Gryffindor. As for Chelsea and Ron, they decided to be surprised when the baby comes, so they painted the nursery light green with a touch of periwinkle.

Three months after that...

"RON, YOU DON'T KNOW HALF THE PAIN OF PREGNANCY!" screamed Chelsea.

"EXCUSE ME? I DON'T KNOW? OH, RIGHT, IT WASN'T ME WHO SPENT NIGHTS ON THE SOFA OR AT THE BURROW, IT WAS MY EVIL TWIN!" screamed Ron back. This is World War III

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'M ENORMOUS! AND I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS FOR ANOTHER TWO BLOODY MONTHS! AND ALL I'M ASKING FOR IS SOME CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM WITH CUCUMBERS AND PICKLES! CAN'T YOU JUST CONJURE SOMETHING!" yelled Chelsea.

"I HAVE TOLD YOU A TRILLION TIMES, I CAN'T BLOODY CONJURE FOOD!"

"EXCUSE ME, MY FAULT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A WIZARD! AN AUROR TOO!"

"HAVE YOU NOT TASTED THE FOOD I CONJURED FOR YOU LAST TIME? YOU SPAT IT OUT ON THE SOFA!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO TO THE STORE!"

"I DID! AND FOR THE FOURTH TIME THEY DON'T HAVE IT! THEY SOLD OUT!"

"GO TRY ANOTHER STORE, THEN!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" and with that Ron left with a door slam. Fifteen minutes later, Ron came back angrily from another store, carrying ice cream, cucumbers, and pickles. He set it down on the kitchen counter and Chelsea came into the kitchen.

"There you go, that wasn't hard, was it?" she asked sweetly.

"Wasn't hard my foot," Ron said. He left to the bedroom.

"I love you!" called Chelsea. She smirked and ate the ice cream.

* * *

The ninth month...

Hermione and Harry were at Tacey's school, waiting nervously and irritatingly at the teacher's office with the six-year-old. Apparently, the teacher informed Harry and Hermione that Tacey might have set up some pranks that caused the tuba in the music classroom fly across the room. Tacey insisted that it was magic, which is why the psychiatrist is also in the room.

"Look, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, we are just trying to help. Obviously there is no such thing as magic and Tacey was responsible for a chaotic disturbance that costs a large amount of money! And we might need to run some tests on Tacey so we can..." the psychiatrist did not finish his sentence, because a very angry Hermione was on her feet, cutting the psychiatrist's words.

"SO YOU CAN PROVE THAT MY DAUGHTER IS INSANE! MY DAUGHTER IS EVERYTHING BUT NOT INSANE! AND DON'T YOU TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HER HEAD WITH ANY OF THOSE...TEST MATERIALS OF YOURS, BECAUSE I, HER MOTHER, AND MY HUSBAND WILL RIP YOU UP TO PIECES IF YOU MENTION "TACEY POTTER" AND "INSANITY" IN THE SAME SENTENCE AGAIN! UNDERSTOOD!" bellowed Hermione. The room was quiet.

"We never said that your daughter was...uh...insane," squeaked the teacher.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE LEAVING!" yelled Hermione and the three Potters left the school building.

"Calm down, 'Mione, calm down," soothed Harry.

"Why, I never...OW! HA...HARRY! BABY! COMING! NO!" said Hermione hysterically.

"Calvin is coming out? Really?" said Tacey, wide-eyed.

"Yes, sweetie, hold on, 'Mione," said Harry. He took Tacey by his side and Hermione by his arms and apparated to St. Mungo's.

The receptionist hurried Hermione to the labor room while a very pregnant Chelsea came stumbling trough the door of the hospital, bellowing people to move out of her way. Ron had Andrew and Anthony in his arms, and they were following Chelsea. Behind Ron, A swarm of Weasleys and Potters followed through. Harry was reliefed to see his sister and shocked to see the crowd behind her. He hugged her, but she pushed him aside and she went straight to the labor room, motioning Harry to get in with her.

After 9 long hours of screaming and pushing, baby Calvin made his way out. He looked exactly like Harry, with the dark hair and green eyes. But his skin tone was like Hermione's; a tad tanner red, unlike Harry and Tacey, who are pale-skinned. Hermione wept her tears of joy for her baby boy as Chelsea handed him in her arms.

While each Potter and Weasley passed the baby amongst themselves, Ron and Chelsea can only wait and beam for the soon arrival of their newest bundle of joy.

* * *

Four days later...

It was midnight, and everyone was asleep in the home of Mr. And Mrs. Ron Weasley. The boys were in their big-boy beds that Chelsea and Ron just purchased a while ago. The new nursery was still empty. Ron was snoring and in deep sleep.

However, Chelsea woke up in alert when she felt sudden pain in her stomach. 'It's time,' she thought. She smiled happily at the thought.

Quietly, she reached over to Ron, and whispered to his ear, "Ron?"

Ron mumbled a "yes" sleepily.

"Ron, it's time. The baby's coming," she whispered calmly.

Ron's ears went red at this time and he fell out of the bed and sat up quickly, looking at his beaming wife with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" he asked her.

Chelsea smile and nodded. Meanwhile, Ron was in his own freak-out moment. He ran across the bedroom to put on his pants and decent shirt and the overnight bag. Watching this, Chelsea calmly put on her robes and went to get the boys, who had learned how to walk months ago.

"Boys, come, wake up. The baby's coming," she called. Andrew sat up and sleepily smiled at his mummy while Anthony was still sleeping. It's clear who's more like Ron with his sleeping habit.

"Really, mummy?" Andrew asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, baby, really. Now, can you put on your clothes and wake your brother up?" she asked.

"Yes, mummy," he said. Chelsea smiled and left the room while Andrew woke his brother up.

In their bedroom, Ron came out looking like someone just broke in the house. He starred as he sees Chelsea being very calm.

"Is the baby really coming?" he asked.

"Yes, love. Obviously, you're not calm, and so I gotta be calm for the both of us," she replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he said. He took a moment and breathe calmly. The boys entered the room, and the four left for St. Mungo's.

* * *

One week later...

Lily held a small barbeque party in her backyard in honor of her two newest grandchildren. Calvin James Potter and Mary-Kathleen Weasley. The Weasleys, including Ginny and Neville Longbottom (so they are the Longbottoms) attended as well with their son, Michael.

It was a happy little garden party, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Children running around, balloons, delicious food, and adults civilly conversing.

To Lily, James, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Chelsea, and their children, they wouldn't have it any other way. Sure, at times they wanted to kill each other, but they got over it. That's the way the Potters are, right? Right.

_**Fin**_

**Thank you to all! Reviews, please! I love you people!**

**Missmunky**


End file.
